Cleckmoon's Crappy Poem Theater
by Cleckmoon
Summary: Cherry Blossom: A whole new episode of CPT written by my dear (but sadly deluded) American (shudder) friend Clecky! Please try to remember that I gave her permission to write this so...DON'T ACCUSE HER OF STEALING! And read the Underground. Oh yeah, a


::Slow zoom to a lemon shaped satellite orbiting the earth. Emblazoned on the main entrance door is a large pink Cherry 

Blossom flower, with feather quills crossed over it like a coat of arms:: 

::Enter the satellite, and float down a series of chambers, each wall covered with Gundam, Dragonball, and other 

anime posters and memorabilia:: 

::Enter Main Area. It consists of a throw rug, a couple of bean bag chairs, A desk FILLED with reviews, and a couple

random 

items. In one wall, is a large cockpit-like door, strongly resembling the Deathsythe cockpit door. Ten living

people/entities are 

in the main area. Half of them don't look too happy to be there. One female human is on a beanbag chair playing with a

bubble 

pipe. Near her is a smaller male human with an odd, far away and visionary look about him. Or he's just afraid something

from the ceiling is gonna fall on him. On a couch, is an anthropomorphic hare, female, and a blue dog-like creature

napping at her feet. Another anthropomorphic, this one a black lab, plays with a saxaphone in her lap.:: 

::Cue crappy recorded Kazoo music in a bad impression of Masterpiece Theater:: 

Kelly: The hell? ::throws an old saxophone reed at the speaker. She then jumps up, saxophone at hand:: 

::Crappy kazoo music is drowned out by Kelly doing a mad sax routine. It fades a bit in volume, but keeps

playing in the 

background, as the camera focuses on the hare.:: 

Cleckmoon: Thank you Kelly, and hallo everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the little Bahamas break, but now it's

time to 

introduce the NEW THEATER! Welcome to the newly constructed Satellite Of Cherry Blossom! 

Gw Boys: ::collective groan:: 

Wufei: Why must we be tortured like this? 

Cleckmoon: That's RIIIIGHT! Since Cherry is… busy… ::coughBULLcough:: I'll be taking over Crappy

Poem Theater for a 

bit. Oh yes, and Matteo And Cherry Blossom are here supervising. But they wont do very much. 

Matteo: I'm just here to teach Cleckie's new Muse. Or, Muse of the Week. 

Cleck: Ooh, good thing you reminded me, Matteo…. Let me introduce you all to my Muse Of The Week, 

And official reader 

of Reveiws…. Snowgoggles the Blue Poogle! 

Snowgoggles: Hi! Ooh, who's the cute blond one? 

Quatre: ::blushes:: 

Snowgogles: AWRIGHT! I am Snowgoggles the Flying Poogle. Lets see.. list sez do the reviewers corner…

how do I do dat? 

Matteo: Like this. 

REVEIWERS CORNER 

Snowgoggles: Ah. Ok, Matteo, please start us off? 

Matteo: ::coffs to clear throat:: Ok, here's a review from Corra Mereel (bfett007@mad.scientist.com). 

Cleckmoon: Ooh, nice e-mail. 

MUAHAHAHA!! That was too funny!! You must keep it up *deathglare at anyone who glares at me*, and

stop tormenting 

Duo, he doesn't deserve it. 

He's too adorably cute to be punished like that!! 

Duo: The people love me. I cant help it. Guess you gotta let me go…. Since Treize the hamster aint here and

all.. ::starts 

walking to door:: 

Snowgoggles: ::small and cute as she is, she runs in front of Duo, blocking the door, and growling, bearing her

VERY pointy 

fangs.:: Wanna see what a battledome champion from Neopets.com looks like when she's pissed? 

Anyhoo, byee for now!! 

Snowgoggles: Byeee! 

Matteo: Our next review is from- ::girl walks in and cuts Matteo off. She has a bow and arrow slung over her

back. She is 

VERY hot and looks VERY PISSED OFF:: 

Cleck: Mat, what did you do now? 

Matteo: Gahk! Nothing! 

Cleck: Never piss of an archer. We're rather particular to insults and can kill a deer from 50 feet with scary,

pointy looking 

arrows. 

Shut up Matteo! Its me, FORMALY Matteo's Koi. You can call me Ai. ::deathglare x infinity at everyone::

MATTEO! :: runs 

up to him, grabs his shirt collar and narrows her eyes:: You missed our wedding you bastard! You left me at the

ALTER! 

HOW COULD YOU?! ::looks at g-boyz:: 

Snowgoggles: Yeah! How could you? 

YOU GUYS DIDN"T SHOW UP EITHER! Matteo, how could you do this too your koi? I had everything

ready. The 

church, 

Cleckmoon: Ooh. 

my whole family was there, 

Cleckmoon + Snowgoggles: Oooh. 

the food, 

Duo: ::previously staring at the ceiling:: Food? 

the gown, tickets to France for our huneymoon… ::sobs:: WHY?! Why'd you leave me? Why didn't you show

up?! ::glares at 

him while he tries to make an excuse:: SHUT UP! YOUR WORSE THEN WUFEI! I don't belive how a

sweet, lovable guy 

like you could of done this to me? ::sniffle:: Why? Don't you love me? ::Matteo tries to get out of her grasp::

YOUR NOT 

GOING ANYWHERE! ::a look of relization dawns on her beutiful 

face:: CHER! ::drops Matteo on the floor, causeing the reviews to go every which way. 

Cleckmoon: Hey…. Who's gonna clean these up? 

She turns to Cher:: YOU! You made him miss the happiset day of my life! 

Cleckmoon: Tisk… Cherry, how could you? 

CherryBlossom: WHAT? I did nothing! 

Cleckmoon: Ai thinks ya did.. 

You over-worked him! You wouldn't let him leave! YOU OBAN! 

Snowgoggles: Wots an Oban? 

::takes out bow and an arrow, which iroically has a heart-shaped point. :: You proably didn't let the G-boyz

leave either! ::aims 

for Cher's forehead:: You shall pay! ::tears stream down here face:: This arrow has the poison of a snake on it

thats so powerful 

one drop of it can make a human's capularies EXPLODE! 

Cleckmoon: Ooh, exploding capillaries… This should be fun. 

Do you want to experence that pain? It wouldn't compare to the pain I felt that day! I'm doing this for you

Matteo! For you 

and our love! ::shoots:: 

Cherry: AIIEEEE!!! 

G-boys: AIIEEEE!! 

Cleckmoon: ::leaps in front of the arrow, letting it smash into her paw:: Owch. 

Snowgoggles: ACK! Clecky! 

CherryBlossom: Cleck… Nooo.. 

Cleckmoon: ::pulls arrow out of paw:: Owchies… That smarts… 

Matteo: But… your capillaries are gonna explode… 

Cleckmoon: A HUMAN'S capillaries. You forget that I'm a Hare. And part Jackalope. Which makes me

immune to most 

dangerous poisons. Sorry Ai, I feel for you, but I cant let you kill her. But I can offer you some names of

professional 

relationship councilors that will let you legally beat Matteo with a foam bat a few times as 'therapy'. Bitterness

is bad. Don't 

worry, we can all work it out. And anyway, could I let someone kill Cherry-sama? Then no more of her fics.

Scuze me, I'm 

dripping blood on the floor, gonna get a baind-aid on this… ::walks off:: 

Matteo: ::looks at the blood, which there is a lot of…:: Ugh…. ::faints:: 

Cherry: The damn thing went deep down into her hand! How is she not in awful, fiery pain? 

Snowgoggles: She will be soon enough…. 

(from afar) EAUGHERRAAARRR!!!! This smeggin hurts! 

Snowgoggles: Toldja So. Anyway, My turn to take over! Our next review is from Hentaino Megami ( Goddess

of Hentai ) 

AKA Lady Canturbury. 

Duo: Oh! My! Goodness! 

Others: It's Megami-sami! 

Cleckmoon: ::walks in, a big bandage on her paw:: Where? 

Hello. You may call me Lady Canturbury. 

Cleckmoon: You can call me the Lady of Shallot. 

I do so love these CPT Madam Cherry. I really do like them. I hope they contune for a vast amount of time. 

Heero: Hnn… 

Duo: LET MY PEOPLE GO! 

Do not look at me like that Pilots! 

Quatre: We're looking. 

I happen to like these MST. Go bugger off. 

Trowa: You seriously don't want us to. 

So, my real reason fo reviewing this CPT ( besides to tell you how good it was 

) is to give you, Madam Cheery, something. 

CherryBlossom: Ooh! Whatwhatwhat? 

Cleckmoon: Oh suuure, give Cherry something. 

Snowgoggles: She does deserve it, ya know. 

Cleckmoon: Tell that to Ai. 

I'm leader of a group called Hentai Writers International ( HWI for short ). I did have a web page about it but it

seems its not 

working right now! Bloody horrid internet access at my boarding school! 

Duo: Bloody horrid indeed! 'Eck, whats a Hentai Warrior to do? 

::sighs:: Anyway, as you can tell by our name HWI supports all hentai writers from all countries. I see your

Canadian, Madam 

Cherry. I'm British. 

Cleckmoon: She's a jolly brit! I knew it! Come to me, my bretheren! 

Quatre: Miss Cleck, your American as they get. 

Cleckmoon: I know. But I got the bally old accent to go with it! How's life on the other side of the pond, eh? 

Cherry: You almost never talk like this. 

Cleckmoon: Do so. Shut up. 

I live in Yorkshire. We have many people from all countries post on our site, british, canadians, americans,

mexican, french, 

german, japanese, chinese, irish. 

Cleckmoon: I love the Irish! ::does a drunken Irish dance:: 

You nme it, their there! Well, on behalf of HWI I'm to present you an award. ::holds out a gold coloured little

statue about the 

size of an american oscar. Its Treze, nude, with only a single rose he's holding, covering his hentai frontal parts.::

Wufei: DEMON! ::hides:: 

Cleckmoon: ::Dr-ooooooooooools:: 

Cherry: Oh-la-la. But why couldn't it be Sexy-Zechsy? 

I, Lady Canturbury, present Madam Cherry Blossom and her muse Sir Matteo with this award. It it the first

anunel "Best 

Hentai Author/Authoress" award. 

Cherry: Yay! I'm not just a rabid fan girl and fic writer, I'm an AWARD winning fan girl and fic writer! 

Take it in good health. ::hands her the award:: May you write fanfics for as long as your life should last. Long

live Madam 

Cherry and CPT! Now, if you excuse me, I must depart. I have to try and fix my website, and the

headmisstress is stareing at 

me strangly. 

Duo: Must be the hentai porno pictures you put on the desktop. 

Quatre: Bad girl. 

::sigh:: Its just ruddy terrible going to an all-girl boarding school. Anyway, good bye. ::leaves with the bristish

national anthem 

playing:: 

Cleckmoon: Long live the Queen! 

Matteo: Your not serious, of course. Cleck, you make fun of British people almost as much as you make

Canada jokes. 

Cleck: Well, it's kinda hard not to after social studies class… Most of World History 2 is the study of why to

hate the British 

Empire… But hey, it's all in jest. Ya'll probably make more jokes about us Americanas then we can shake a

stick at. 

Cherry: Yeah, you and your weak American beer… 

=signed, Lady Canturbury, Leader and webmisstress of HWI who's motto is " Citris,Lime and Lemons may

be fruit to some, 

but to us there ways of life! " = 

Snowgoggles: Our next review is from DUO'S PURE SIDE 

Duo: So that's where it went! 

Hi. Loved this CPT. By the way, WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT PUNCH?! 

Quatre: How did that get by the fanfic.net censor? 

Duo: ::ignores Quat:: Special recipe! Twas a secret passed down by many generations that I just made up

myself that very day! 

Snowgoggles: Very yummy, Duo. Our next review is from mandy. She says…. 

hey cherry if you really want to tourcher the boys do the canturbary tales its relly long and boring. 

Cherry: You forget that I have to suffer this too. But it's FUN suffering! 

Snowgoggles: This one comes from Heero's Girl (Sailorsun16@hotmail.com) 

YEAH!!! exactly!!! everyone party down!!! 

Trowa: Glad to oblige. Will you get us out of here? 

*does a lil' dance* Those poems... *shudder* I feel terrible sorrow and pain for you G-boys!! *sniff* 

Wufie: Nobody feels sorry for me! I am strong! I can defeat these… poems…. Bad poems… Bad, bad

poems… 

Trowa: Uh-oh. 

Wufie: Bad poems! Bad, bad, evil poems! 

Cleckmoon: Cherry, look what you did. 

Wufie: Their coming to get me! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Cherry: Why Am I always blamed? ::sniffs, hugs her nakie Treize award:: 

BUT... it is still funny. Especially Heero. Poor, Poor, Heero. You're my favorite!!!! *sniff* Here! have a cap

gun. It makes a 

*bang* noise! =) 

Cleckmoon: Can he have it? 

Heero: ::Bang!:: Hehe… 

Cherry: I guess… 

and I also give you a dart gun with a relena dart board. 

Cleckmoon: ::acks, zaps away dart board:: No violence! That's dang violent if you ask me. Very violent. Not

good. Bad. Very 

bad. 

Cherry: Cleck's a Relena-supporter. E-mail flames and negative comments to

Cleckdontgiveashit@optonline.net 

Heero: Can I at least have the dart board? 

::Cleckmoon zaps in a magic dart board and darts that don't hurt anyone:: 

*plants a kiss on Heero's cheek* *attempts not to faint* 

Duo: I would too. He's starting to get a little ripe... 

Heero: Am not. 

Duo: Are too. You haven't showered in a week. You keep spraying Fbreeze on yourself. 

Heero: My secret has been let out to the world! You fool! Now no bottle of Fbreeze is safe! 

And QUATRE!!! enough with the innocent thing. 

I KNOW that you're not that innocent yourself!! *glances at trowa* 

Trowa ::looks around nervous:: Stop looking at me. 

*disappears into a puff of juice!!* 

Duo: Juice? What juice? 

Snowgoggles: Ooh! Darts! I'm a Neopia Dart champion. Our next review is from *Black Tiger* 

(Thinking)*I wanna make Heero jealous* 

Cherry: Oh, don't do that. 

(goes and sits on Duo's lap) 

Trowa: Duo Maxwell, Couch potato and Cushion. 

"Hi all!"(smiles sweetly)(heero gets pissed and tries to kill Duo." 

Heero: Die, Duo. 

Duo: Ooh. I'm dead. See, look what you did. Bad Black Tiger. 

Mission complete!!!" "here Cherry!(uses powes given to her by God and Lucifer to transport Zech to Cherry. 

Cherry: YES! 

Cleckmoon: ::dr-oooooools:: 

Matteo: What the heck are we gonna do with him? 

Zechs: Oh my god, where the heck am I? 

Duo: Welcome to Hell, buddy-boy. 

Cherry: ::attaches herself to Zechs:: Yay! Sexy boy! ::tries to fondle Zech's ass:: 

Zechs: Hey! That's private property, girl! 

Cleckmoon: Cherry, Thats not nice… Didn't your kindergarten teacher tell you to share your toys? Gimmie.

::smacks Zechs on 

the ass:: 

Zechs: ::Yelps:: Get these people away from me! 

::GW boys look on in interest.:: 

Cleckmoon: Ooh, Cutie pie boy… But, something's missing… 

Cherry: Cleck, you wouldn't dare! 

::Cleckmoon zaps in Noin:: 

Noin: The heck…. ZECHS! Who the hell is that girl and why is she petting your ass? 

Cherry: Oh smegg… ::runs:: 

Cleckmoon: Run CherryBlossom, RUUUN! 

::Noin chases after Cherry, wielding a mallet:: 

while cherry's not looking slips Heero a gun "shoot me if you want to I'm not afraid to die so you don't shoot

anyone 

else."Heero dosen't move."ok,Heero bye you missed your chance to shoot a new author I just finshed my first

story 

yesterday"Flys off"bey cherry!~Black Tiger(^_~)####### 

Noin: Come here you little goit! 

Cherry: Cleeeeeecccccccckkkkkk! I'll kiiiilll yooouuu! 

Cleckmoon: ::studies claws:: No ya wont. Puny Canadian humanoid. 

Snowgoggles: Our next review is from Kaori 

Drunk....definately drunk. This has to be the best one yet!! 

Duo: Drunk is right! 

Snowgoggles: Next up is D.D.04 

Hee hee hee! I tis me! You should give Heero his gun back in case Peacecrap makes another surprise

appearence. 

Cleckmoon: Excuuuuse me, Relena haters, you are in the Realm Of Cleckmoon, where Relena haters are shot

on sight with 

little crimson red BB pellets. 

Quatre: But we're in the Sattelite Of CherryBlossom. 

Cleckmoon: Crap. 

*Shudders* Eek. Those were some 

crappy poems. Please tell me the authors are dead! Oh yeah! *glomps on to Heero* Ha ha! *whispers* I got

you a BIIIIIG 

gun hidden at my house 

meet me there after the show. 

Duo: Heero's gonna have a Biiiiig gun in his… 

Snowgoggles: ::growls:: 

Duo: Armory. Not pants, armory. 

*poofs out in puff of smoke leaving Heero a note with adress and says, 'Ha ha ha! We're going psychopathic

stalker hunting 

later!'* 

Cleckmoon: You have no one to hunt! RELENA IS NOT A STALKER!!!! 

Please don't torture Heero any more! He doesn't deserve it! Torture Wufei for all time! 

Wufie: ::rolled up into a small ball:: No more! No more! The walls are closing in on me! The poems, they don't

stop! 

NOOOOO!!!!!!! 

Gotta go! Byee! 

Cleckmoon: Darn Relena haters…. I don't hate the people, just their opinions. 

::Cherry trips, falls, and is tackled by Noin, who has been chasing her this whole time. They wrestle for a bit.:: 

Noin: My man! My property! NO ONE has that ass but me! 

Cherry: Eeeek! 

Snowgoggles: Mistress Storm Crow writes: 

* Thunder clap bursts (not from sound effects), ligtning flashes, and a thin, blonde, figure emerges from a mass

of dark clouds. 

She is reletively tall with 

deep, emerald green eyes and speaks with a haunting melodious voice which may bring any man under its

spell* 

Cleckmoon: Oooh… Pretty lights… 

Greetings Miss Cherry Blossom, allow me to offer my congratulations on this masterful production you have

created. 

Cherry: Help me! 

Noin: Diiieee! 

*bows deeply* I, Mistress Storm Crow, 

Duo: ::snapping out of his daze again: Cow? 

Cleckmoon: ::baps:: Crow you idiot. Not Cow. She can KILL us. And me. That's bad. I don't have my Storm

Ring training 

yet. 

Goddess of the Storm, most anxiously look forward to the next episode. I am also most impressed by the

strength of you 

authoress powers. Perhaps, my friend, at one time you 

should have a sparring match with me so to test the writer against the storm *thunder sounds at Storm Crows

command*. 

Cleckmoon: Ooooh. Cool. ::bows once to Storm:: I totally respect you, my Lordess of the Storm. May I

request a week or so 

of training so I can complete my mastery of the Storm Ring? 

Quatre: ::whispers to Trowa:: What is she talking about? 

Trowa: Story she's writing on the side, "Rings Of The Elements". 

However, I my only concern is the trauma given to one I hold dear. I request that you are kind to Quatre, the

mortal pilot who 

has endeared himself to my heart. The love of a 

goddess is not easily gained, but that love is pure as a summer rain. *turns to gaze at Quatre; continues

speaking to Cherry* 

Quatre: ::melts:: 

I must now embark on a quest to take revenge on evil poets and so as my departing gift, I shall grant a charm

to protect him 

from the crappy literature. *casts spell and white 

light settles on Quatre and fades* 

Quatre: What will this protect me from? 

Cleckmoon: From suffering what Wufei is going through. 

Wufei: EVIIILLLLLL!! I will fight evil! Yes! 

Hopefully the charm will be strong enough to last through the next episode, as my mission is dangerous and I

may not be able 

to aide him.*turns back to Cherry* I will defenatly check in on your series for new target poets, and I thank

you for both the 

aide to my purpose and the entertainment provided to me. I quite enjoy the torture inflicted upon the pilots,

except of course to 

my beloved Quatre. Before I go, I must say I was quite surprised that you are unfamiliar with Nilla Waiffers

*throws box to 

eack of the pilots, Cherry and Matteo* Enjoy the vanilla of the greatest cookie to be created. Until we meet

again 

Cherry-samma. *to Quatre* Fare well my love. *Storm Crow is engulfed by dark clouds and fades away with

a lightning bolt 

and a thunder clap* 

Cleckmoon: No Nilla for me? 

Cherry: GET HER OFF ME! 

Noin: Grrr! 

Cleckmoon: deciding enough is enough:: Alrigh guys. Noin, stop wrestling Cherry. She was just jealous of your

ability to get 

such a damn sexy man. ::zaps Noin off of Cherry:: 

Zechs: She's right I AM a damn sexy man. 

Noin: Oh shut your arrogant little mouth before I shut it for you. 

Zechs: Make me. 

Cleckmoon: Erks, and zaps the two off into another room:: Lets keep this PG, shall we? 

Snowgoggles: Sasha Maxwell (DarkSaiyajin_26@hotmail.com) writes: 

Hey Cherry-san! Hello, my dear husband, Duo! anyway, Nice work as always with your CPT. (hands out

pocky to 

everyone) 

Gboys: Yay! 

Cleckmoon: Yay! 

Snowgoggles: (with cheese flavored pocky) Yay! 

Why don't you just let Heero shot something...I'm sure he wouldn't shot you would ya Hee-chan? (kawaii

puppy dog eyes) 

Heero: Would it mean I can leave the theater? 

Either that, or he could shoot my Math Teacher...giving me homework for the holidays! Oh yeah. I'm from

CANADA! AND 

PROUD OF IT! 

Cleckmoon: ::sighs:: Another human being bites the dust. 

*ahem* See ya. Konnichi wa! 

Quatre: ::being nice and cute:: Bye! 

Wufei: EEEeEVVvVIILLlL!!! MuAhAhAhAhAhA! 

Cleckmoon: Uh oh… 

Snowgoggles: Goldberry writes: 

Hahaha!! I'm reviewing again, and you can't stop me!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Wufei: I wIlL sToP aLl EvIl!!!! 

Sorry.....I'm still feeling the effects of Duo's punch. *Glares balefully at him* I'd just like to tell Quatre that I

hate sheep, too. 

And cows. And I'd also like to tell Heero that he is the bane of my existance. I hate you soooooo much, Heero.

You think 

you're so cool don't you? Well, you suck. So there. Wufei is sooooooooo much cooler than you!! 

Ja ne!! 

Wufei: JuStIcE wIlL bE mInE!!!!!!! 

Cleckmoon: Uh oh… Poor Wufie is goin Torgo… 

Cherry: Oh boy… Another one bites the dust. 

Cleckmoon: Hey! Mine line! 

Snowgoggles: Arcanite writes: 

Okay, I changed my mind. You can have the G-boys back, except for Duo. 

Cherry: We already had them back, ya know. 

You can have Duo back if you let me be in the Crappy Poem Theater AND(not or) you give Heero his gun

WITH PROPER 

AMMO! 

Cleckmoon: We'll pick the not. 

In other words, not just one bullet. Oh yeah, one more thing. **teleports Goku and Serena away and puts signs

that say "Shoot 

Me" on Ash, Davis and Yuli** There. That's a good reason to give Heero more then one bullet! 

Duo: That's a good reson to give us a lot of mallets. 

Snowgoggles: Uh, our next review is from Arcanite, uh, again? He/she/it sez…. 

Okay Cherry, make me do it the hard way. **Hits Cherry over the head with a large skillet, grabs the G-boys,

replaces them 

with Yuli from Ronin 

Warriors, Goku from DBZ, Serena from Sailor Moon, Ash from Pokemon(and I hope he's killed by the

horrible poetry) and 

Davis from the Digimon 02 

series(what I said for Ash) and teleports herself and the G-boys out. Also leaves several million dollars in cash

for Cherry to 

make up for the loss of the 

G-Boys** 

Cleckmoon: ::sighs, zaps out the alternate characters, zaps back in the Gwboys, and deposits the cash in

several untraceable 

Swiss bank accounts:: Nice try. NEXT! 

Snowgoggles: Starblade (The **Original** Goddess of Death) writes: 

wow...that was..um...interesting...*blinks* Punch is evil.... 

Duo: Is not! 

I swear it...especially when tampered with by a certain braided baka..*looks at Duo* Oh well, that was great!

But you really 

should have more poems...Reveiw corner IS fun to read but then there are so few poems. You need to torture

those boys 

more. 

GwBoys: Nooooo! 

You're letting them off to easily. Oh, and before I forget....*whacks Quatre* DON'T USE MY WORD!!! SO

NEER!! Ok, 

now that that's out of the 

way...um..just a question...what were those poets on when they wrote those poems? Cuz those made

absolutely NO sense 

what so ever...those poets 

should be taken out into the street, tarred, feathered, and shot....hmm..*gives Duo the tar, Quatre the feathers,

and Heero the 

gun* go to town boys ^-^ 

Cherry: ::Takes away the gun, tar, and feathers:: Violent, sorry. Not on The Satellite of CherryBlossom. 

Herro: ::pouts cutely:: Why cant we be on the Satellite of New York? 

Cleckmoon: ::whaps!:: 

heheh...anyway...um...don't ask what's up with all the lil dots... 

Duo: Dots? You should get your vision checked. 

cuz I don't know...I'm just addicted to them...and pixies...and pocky....and sugar...and 

cookies...and muffins...and cheese too...but cheese is evil...as well as hulla hoops, skateboards, and

light...darkness is SO 

much better...ne, Duo-chan?... hmm..Hey Wufei! Looks isn't that Nataku?! *points* *sticks a sticky paper on

Wufei's back 

that reads,"I'm a justice freak, so kick me" 

Wufei: juTICE ShaLL bE MINe! 

Cleckmoon: That's IT. ::zaps Wufei into the Betty Ford clinic for MST re-hab:: 

while he looks* *smiles innocently and moves away before Wufei notices the paper* ok..anyway..these fics

are great. 

Absolute works of brillance. Keep 

up the great writing! Ja Ne Minna-san! *disappears in a flash of black light* *reappears again* Almost forgot 

something...could you PLEASE chibify the G-boys? 

Cherry: Hmmm.. 

Gboys: NOOOOO! 

PLEASE! They are SO kawaii as chibis and I think it'd be a lot more funny for them to be chibis.

PLEASE?!ok..I'm done 

now...hope the nextCPT is out soon! ^-^ JA Ne! *disappears in another flash of black light* 

Quatre: Don't chibify us! We look cute enough already! 

Snowgoggles: Dariana Night (DarianaNight@AOL.com) writes: 

(in a very bad british accent)DN: 'ello mates! 

Cleckmoon: (In Australian accent she picked up from writing Heero Discovers Smarties) Allo mate! Wot we

got 'ere? A woild 

Dariana Night! 

(Spike{from Buffy}walks up{and he's shirtless WHOO HOO!!}) 

Cherry: But he's not Zechs… 

Cleckmoon: I'm sure he's shirtless now, Cherry-bo. 

S: Don't use the accent any more luv (DN pouts then realizes what he said) DN: You called me luv!! *glomps

him* (he attemps 

to bite her but her neck is just out of reach) S:Bloody 'ell! *DN grins* (looks back at G-boys) DN:oh sorry I

got a new ummm 

"roomate" so I'll be leaving Wufei to the rest of the fangirls now but your still my fav Pilot 

Wufie: (from the Betty Ford Clinic) MuAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAh! 

Ronald Regan: (Again, from clinic) Ahhh! 

(DN accidentaly puts her neck into Spike's biting range and he bites it) DN:Itai!!! (hits him) S: What? (he tries

to look inoccent 

which doesn't look so innocent with the vamp mask on) (DN shakes her head and goes to put a bandaged on

her neck) 

*muttering as she walks off* DN:Bloody vampire, If he wasn't so cute I'd stake him. 

Duo: Steak? 

Snowgoggles: TrowasGirl writes… 

Whoa lots of these reviews or getting so very long. 

Clackmoon: Da Thunkit? 

Ohhh Cherry before I forget, here I got something for you *throws a box at cherry* Ummm.... its full of

pictures of Zechs. 

Cherry: Yay! 

Cleckmoon: No fair! I want some! 

If Noin happens to come by hide it. 99% of them come from her own private collection. 

Cleckmoon: Noin's rather… busy now. Now, Lemmie see those pictures! 

*Looks at Trowa* Ok I've been up for a about a week without sleep and I've decided to Forgive Trowa. 

Trowa: I'm so relieved. 

Sorry Teo-chan, at least you might be able to go to the Bahamas next week it all depends on Cherry. I am so

tired. *Sits on 

Trowa's Lap and rest her head on his shoulder* Wake me up when the shows over. *Falls asleep in Trowa's

arms* 

Duo: Trowa Barton, Human Pillow. 

Trowa: This is cute and all, but her butt bone is grinding into my thigh…. 

Snowgoggles: *~A White Rose Petal~* writes: 

::looks behind shoulder trying to hold in laughter:: my...mom...is...looking...at...me...strangely...must

not...laugh... 

Cleckmoon: You just summed up my entire life. 

YEAH RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Anyway, new reviewer tingy

or whatever, I 

have to review fast cuz' I have been cursed with a little brother 

Cherry: We pitty you. 

Cleckmoon: Hey, I got a little sister… 

::Looks down at bro also known as ed...not Ed...ed:: AWRP: Get away from me you little dork! ed: But I

wanna tell Heero 

there's a gun behind from you! AWRP: Cherry don't look at me like that... ::dissapears brfore Cherry can hur-I

mean ZAP her 

away...:: 

Cherry: Fear the zapping finger! 

Snowgoggles: Silversky writes: 

*trying not to laugh, but it isn't working* 

Cleckmoon: It usually doesn't. 

these are hilarious..late merry christmas, and late christmas presents too! *gives Cherry-sama a mallet* ^_^ 

anytime anyone tries to escape..just whack 'em ^_^. 

Snowgoggles: But then I'm out of a job… L 

*gives Heero a gameboy color and bomberman pocket* I stole it from my brother.. ^_^; have fun, he's not

gonna miss it. 

Heero: Bomberman! Bomberman! The greatest bomber in all the land! 

Duo: Ooh. He's happy. And OOC. Owch. 

*gives Duo chocolate flavored pocky* don't eat it all at once, okay? 

Duo: POCKY! ::shoves it all down his mouth at once. 

Cherry: Oh well, It was a nice try, Silversky. 

*gives Trowa a $50 gift certificate to the nearest bookstore* uh, just don't go too crazy.. 

Quatre: When has Trowa ever gone crazy? 

*gives Quatre a lifetime supply of various flavored tea* ^_^; 

Quatre: Yay! Re-fills! 

*gives Wufei lots of martial arts movies* 

Wufei: (still from Betty Ford Clinic) I aM JackIE chAN! 

Ronald Regan: (ditto) Oh my god, my kidney just fell out! 

and last 

but not least.. *gives Matteo a lifetime supply of throat lasanges* so CPT can go on and on! happy new year! 

Matteo: ::still fainted:: Uhhnn… 

Snowgoggles: ooh! Cherry flavored. I'll take one… Desperate Angel writes: 

(This ~would~ be a signed review if I weren't feeling too damn lazy to sign in) 

~hic~ Did you know that punch can be a dangerous weapon? S'true. 

Cherry: I noticed. 

Especially if Duo makes it. I guess that also explains what I saw in Wuu-man's bedroom eariler...though I'm

still in shock 0.o 

Wufei: (Yes, he's STILL in the clinic) The MASter woNT LikE iT. 

*grins* Amazing! Give Cherry a beefcake calander and she'll let the G-Boys keep whatever you give her. I

wonder what 

would happen if I gave her this tape I made of secret camera recordings of a certain G-Pair. Hmmm.....

Anyway, that poem 

was weird. Almost as bad as the one I'm going to send you as soon as Lycos stops 

being a flatulant pain in the ass. Or if my ransom is met. Or maybe even if anyone can answer me these

questions three. 

Cleckmoon: Good monty! 

Snowgoggles: Kiyone writes: 

Hehehe i never noticed how freaky children's poems were.... *shudders* children, ick... 

Cleckmoon: hell, I don't 'like 'em either! 

anywayz, CONTINUE THE HORROR!!! 

Cherry: Don't worry, we will! 

*mutters* even though it's torturing poor wittle Duo...ugh..the guilt...oh, well! ^_^ 

Duo: See Cherry? Don't you feel guilty? 

Snowgoggles: CLS writes: 

*licks lips* luv the punch *goes chibi* don`t be mad at me pwease, isn`t my fault that dumb algebra teacher

gave me too much 

homework to review last time ffffooooooorrrrrrrrrgggggiiiiiivvvveeeeee mmmmeeeeee!!!!!!! *jumps in and

glomps Heero then 

jumps out* I wuuuvvv you Heero ^_~ 

Herro: Chibi…. 

Duo: Uh oh… 

(To everyone's surprise, Heero gives a quick snuggle back to the chibi, before throwing it off) 

Snowgoggles: Whoah… Elentari writes: 

Yes, I too know the secret of multiple reviewing...sorry, guys. Anyways, the party was awesome. My relatives

were really, 

really angry when I came in at like two in the morning, DRUNK..( Thanks a lot, Duo!) 

Duo: Welcome! 

but they got over it.I feel almost sorry for Heero, I mean you turned his hair blue, made him wear a sparkly

tiara, and won't 

give him any weapons. Poor Hee-chan! Well, I guess I should go now. *slips Duo a photo(which just happens

to be the one 

with Wufei completly drunk and dancing on a table)* I just got it developed, and I don't think he remembers

that..go ahead and 

remind him, ok? *snaps her fingers and disappears* 

Duo: Hehehehe… Too bad he's in the Betty Ford clinic right now… 

Snowgoggles: True… Anyway, Tsuki Yuuki writes: 

oi, Cherry-sama!! can i borrow ur calendar????? PLEASE!!!! 

Cherry: ::suddenly surrounded by calendars:: Ugh… Which one? 

///^_\\\ *starts to sing a good ole Canadian song* land of the silver birch, home of the 

beaver, where still the mighty moose wanders at will, blue lake and rocky shore, i will return once more, 

boom-didi-boom-boom, boom-didi-boom-boom, 

boom-didi-booo~oo~oom; 

Cleckmoon: Oh my god! NO MORE LYRICS!!!! ::hides:: 

[next verse] high on a rocky ledge, i'll build a wigwam, uh...um...*sweatdrop* i can't remember any more. u

can zap me into 

the CPT any time u like, i would LOVE to be there for an episode. 

Cleckmoon: I would have zapped you in, since I'm in control of this one, but you sang a Canada song. Too

bad! Try again next 

time. Sing a song of praise of New York, or the Detroit Redwings, and your definitely in! 

BTW, Ekaurii will DEFINETELY take good care of the G-Boyz. i would know, she's one of my best friends.

and in real life, 

not just online. we met at Camp Geddie down in [Pictou County] Merigomish, NS. g2g. i have Christmas

letters to 

write. yes, CHRISTMAS letters. i am a MAJOR procrastinator. ja ne!!! ~Tsuki P.S. PLEASE E-MAIL

ME!!!!!!!!!!! 

PLE~EASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cleckmoon: Did you? 

Cherry: I think so… Or not. 

Snowgoggles: The Great One writes: 

Hies! I just wanna say that all the Crappy Poem Theaer eposodes were hillarious!! Poor g-boyz. 

Gboys: Very poor us. 

Anyway HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR!! 

I was a little late. Presents for all!! *Tosses presents in random directions* *Watches as people open

SEEMINGLY empty 

gift boxes* Ya see these 

presents arn't normal. Ya have ta think of a present to get it. As long as it's not harmful... Here! Watch!

*Takes a box* 

*Looks thoghtful for a minute then opens it* Taa-Daa!! *Holds up chese* Here. *Hands it to Trowa* 

Trowa: Cheese? Yummmm…. 

*Digs in the box again* *Pulls out a Play Station game and gives it to Duo* 

Duo: YES! It's one of the cute miniature ones! 

*Digs in the box a third time* *Pulls out a sheep* 

Duo: Is it inflatable? 

Snowgoggles: ::baps Duo: No hentai! 

*Quickly stuffs the sheep back in the box* Have fun thinking up gifts! *There is suddunly a loud pop 

and a grey tiger with black stripes apears* Tiger: Great One! You had your turn time to go! Great One: NO!!

*Clings to Duo* 

Tiger: *Grabs Graet 

One's foot* Great One....let go... TGO: No. T: *Yanks on foot* Let go. TGO: No! T: Let go! TGO: NO!! T:

*Pulls TGO off 

Duo and begins draging her away* TGO: *Desperately trys to cling to someting but can't* Smeg.... *Is draged

away* 

Cleckmoon: ::sighs:: No present for me… Oh well… 

Snowgoggles: Don't worry, I still love ya, Cleck. Kaoru writes: 

i loved it!! 

Cleckmoon: Ah! Short and sweet! Just what we all love. 

Cherry: Indeed. 

Snowgoggles: Quaxo The Dark writes: 

*Cackles* Why is Quatre afraid of sheep? *Hands Quatre a flower* Very good! I love your work. I guess I

should since you 

killed me. *Is still laying in the floor after dying laughing* 

Cherry: We here in the Satellite of Cherry are not responsible for any deaths caused by laughter. Thank you,

and please, tip the 

muse. 

I know I allready left a review to this fic.. oh well. Heh heh. MORE CRAPPY POEMS! Mwa ha ha ha ha! 

Cleckmoon: All right people, QUIT REVIEWING TWICE! It's annoying! 

Snowgoggles: I agree. Tyleet writes: 

O_O By the High Ones. What the h*ll is a croodlin doo? Poor, poor Heero Quatre and Trowa. I can't believe

they had to 

listen to that crap. ::shudders:: You have my deepest sympathies. Here, some Pixie Stix for you guys. You need

them. And I 

would steal a riffle from my Social Studdies teacher for Heero, but you'd only take it. (Don't ask, he likes to

hunt. That's all I'll 

say) 

Cleckmoon: His name wouldn't happen to be Mister Fox, would it? He had a crossbow in his desk… 

As for Duo and Wufei, keep them there. Forever and ever. ::evil laughter:: 

Duo: I'm unloved. ::sniffle:: 

Quatre: Are you INSANE?!? You have the largest percentage of fan-girls of all of us! 

Am I the only person in the world who thinks Duo is the original Male Ditz? I think he gives us Americans a

bad name. If that's 

how the Japanese see us... dear god. (NOT YOU DUO. I would no sooner pray to you than a dead cooked

cow. 

Duo: Cow? Mmmm.. 

Keep in mind, I'm vegetarian) Cherry, Canada's great and all, 

but have you considered pscological help for your obsession? 

Cleckmoon: That must mean the entire (small) population of the (un) great country of Canad(i)a needs a lot of

pysco help… 

J/K ^_^ I like it too, even though I live in Ohio. I think I like Quebec best. Cherry, I love 

this. I was soooo happy when I saw the author alert in my mail. You rock. I worship the ground you walk on,

oh Eternal 

Goddess ::bows at Cherry's feet:: 

Cherry: Muahahah! I am loved! 

Well, thanx for letting me come to the party!!! It was great, even though I have a headache. I dunno why. I

only had some 

punch. well, great job!!!! 

Keep it up!!! Ja!! 

Cleckmoon: Ja! 

Snowgoggles: Black Tiger writes… 

Looks at Heero"wanna hear my Fav song? don't worry I sing verry good I have two record companys after

me." Takes a 

deep breth and sings in a nice soprono voice"Joy to the world relena's dead I bbq'ed her head what happened

to the body I 

flushed it down the potty. Ho,no the potty's clogged, Ho,no the potty's clogged, the potty is clogged with her

big butt" bows 

after thunderous clapping died down.sits down on Heero's lap and frenches him for 40 

min. 

Duo: Yes, even the great Heero Yuy surpasses all human beings, including Guybrush Threepwood, in holding

his breath. 

Cleckmoon: Why does everyone hate Relena? It's rather annoying, people… Respect the author. I'm

Pro-Relena, AND 

DARN PROUD OF IT! 

Cherry: You just denounced most of my readers, Cleck… 

"*pant*gotta wright and tell Blue fire panther about this she'll wanna know." "my place 9:00 be thier" frenches

him again " love 

ya Bye :hands Heero some keys:thies are the keys to my gun shelter." 

Cleckmoon: ::zaps away keys:: 

Heero: Aww.. 

Cleckmoon: It was from a Relena hater. I'm not very partial to the breed.. 

:gives Heero another set of keys:this is to the secret room where I hold my gundam if you 

wanna borrow it any time." Tiger wispers something in Heero's ear. Heero blushes but nodds, and kisses tiger

on the 

lips.BT"HEERO YUY HAS THE 

CUTEST ASS AND I, BLACK TIGER, KNOW IT PERSONALLY!"Looks at a red Heero,"It had to be

done to settel the 

argument. you still love me right?" 

gives Heero a 'I love you look'and Heero's heart melts and he nodds."I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOO!"BT

glomps Heero. 

gotta go bye !!!!~! Heero looks 

were BT was longingly. 

Chery: THAT'S NOT TRUUUUUUUUEEEE!!! Sexy Zechy is the best! Bad Black tiger! 

Snowgoggles: Uh… Treize & Co. write… 

Cleckmoon: Ooh, my favorite guys! ORGY BABY! 

(Zechs): *wearing nothing but a banner saying "Happy New Year" draped loosely around him* *singing,

drunkenly, a bottle of 

champagne in his hand...a 

nearly-empty bottle* Should olllld...ac..*hic* quaintance...be..forget.....la la la la la laaaaaa!! 

GwBoyz (except Wufei): Oo;;; 

Wufei: (From Betty Ford Clinic) TaKE Me AwAY RoNNie! 

Ronald Regan (ditto): You're the oddest boy I've ever met… 

(Treize): *twirls a noisemaker* happy new year, Miss Cherry! *gives her a New Years' rose* Apparently and

unfortunately, 

you didn't get our review in time for the last installment. I would therefore like to again offer our services in this

MSTing, so we 

can be with our Wu-sama. 

Cherry: Uh.. He's a bit, indisposed at the minute… 

Wufie: (At Clinic) TaKE mE aWAy, TreeeeeIIIIIzzzEEEE!!!!!!! 

(Noin): *calling from kitchen* I saved him, you, and Matteo some cake! (Lady Une): I don't remember what

personality I 

agreed to this in, but we all did agree...*looks at Zechs* and most of us were sober. So we'll join you guys,

and if you want to 

have us in some of the other parts, I guess we'll do it...Ja ne, and good work! 

Cleckmoon: Bye! And remember, I'm a fan! I like roses too! And Candy, and bondage toys… 

Everyone in SOCB: Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Wufei + Ron Regan: Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Cleckmoon: What? 

Snowgoggles: Too much info. Cleck. Mandy writes… 

hehehe i am reviewing again. get over it guys. cherry this is still the best. oh and when the kazooo union comes

looking for Bob 

i suggest throwing heero to those wolves. and heero i ALMOST feel sorry for ya. but not really. those union

organizers can be 

vicious at times. 

Kelly: ::Still doing the mad sax routine in background, takes a small break to breathe:: 'Taint need no union

when Saxy Kelly's 

here! 

oh well cherrry i hope you have a great new year fo writting. later 

Cherry: Happy New Year! And quit revewing twice, everyone! Or else I'll sic Snowgoggles on ya! 

Snowgoggles: Grrrr…. KILLSLAY!!! 

Cleckmoon: Snowy, Reveiws, remember? 

Snowgoggles: Oh yes, revews… Tenchi's Tenchi writes… 

-looks at her name- Thats quite a tounge twister! I dare you to say my name 3 times fast! 

Cherry: Must we? We have a bunch more reviews to do… 

-giggles- Okay, as you can see by my name I'm a HUGE Tenchi Muyo fan and latly my friend Chris told me

about Gundam 

Wing. I watched a few epoisides and got totally hooked! They are pretty cool! I'm very new at Gundam Wing

so could you 

answer two questions for me oh-Queen Cherry Blossom-ruler-of-all-things-crappy? 1st, Is Trowa related to

Noin? 

::Everyone looks at Trowa.:: 

Trowa: Well….. ::gets out big family history tree:: There are many possible explanations to this theory you

present us with, TT. 

See, One theory of my nationality says that I'm Ltin American. Now, since the latin people had little or no

contact with Italians, 

which is Noin's nationality, the possibilities of a forgotten relationship are quite nil. Now, on the other side of

the coin, I may be 

french, and france is…. 

(several hours later) 

Trowa… And THAT is the seven different theroys on my relations with one Miss Lucrezia Noin. 

::Everyone else is asleep, except for Snowgoggles, who was watching the whole thing with great interest. She

begins clapping 

madly at the end of Trowa's presentation:: 

Cleckmoon: ::waking up suddenly, having been asleep, leaning on Quatre's shoulder. Quare was nice enough to

be a pillow for 

the hare:: Uh… Ahwazawha? Oh, Tenchi, as far as we know, Noin is NOT related to Trowa. An interesting

fact, however, is 

that when Trowa infiltrates OZ in the GW Graphic Novella (produced be MIXX entertainment), he takes up

Noin's identity. 

They look alike. Same hair stlye and all. 

Snowgoggles: See! This all could have been solved with a simple yes or no! Like all of them will be, I'm sure! 

2nd, Wufei's hair is the same as Tenchi Masaki's! Did you steal my koi, Tenchi's hair stlye Wufei? 

Snowgoggles: Ooh, everyone's still asleep… But anyway.. NO, he did not steal the hair style. Wufei has a

ponytail, Tenchi has 

a 'tail'. Most of his hair is short. Pay closer attention. 

-thinks- Or 

did my koibito, tenchi, steal your hair stlye?! Oh well, I just re-read all of these Crappy Poem Theaters and I

really enjoyed 

them! I hope you righ 

tmore! Go Dilly! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN! 

Dilly: BUUUUUURNNNN!!! 

Cleckmoon: Where did he come from? 

::Everyone wakes up with no explanation, including Matteo:: 

Matteo: Where am I? Is she gone? 

-laughes- These poems are great! They could make even Kiyone laugh and she has no sense of humor! Okay

then, I g2g! Bye! 

- signed, Tenshi Masaki, Tenchi's REAL koi! 

Cherry: Was I asleep or something? Or not? I cant remember…. 

Snowgoggles: Valwen Isilme writes: 

Love the fic yet agian! Great stress relief for after all the Post and Pre X-mas rush ^^ (had a huge after x-mas

crowd) *huggles 

Duo* Happy New Year Cutie!! and to everyone else too! ^^ but, um Cherry? Can you let Heero have his gun

and send him 

on a mission to destroy all the Pokemon? 

Cleck+Cherry: EVERYBODY POLKAMON! 

*now has a phobia of Pokemon thanks to kids* 

Cleckmoon: I used to believe the Japanese were trying to take over the world using Pokemon cards and

Furbies… 

Duo: And now….? 

Cleckmoon: Now I'm taking over the world using Jackalopes. 

All the kids wanted was pokemon *sniffles then snaps out of it* oh well! *hands everyone big bags of Pixi

Stixs* If you want 

more ^^ Just ask! 

::Everyone raises their hands:: MORE PLEASE! 

Snowgoggles: Caro-chan writes… 

YARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!! Dilly, you are *not* by *any* means allowed to hurt my Van-sama! (Glomps

him protectively) 

Heeheehee, thanks for inviting me to your party, Cherry-sama! (Remembers that she actually spent New Year's

Eve babysitting 

her cousins and weeps softly) 

Cherry: Well, you were here in spirit, right? 

Smeg. Anyway, those poems were awful. Here's another kid panel for us to test them on! (Pushes the button

on Cherry's 

machine that zaps her three cousins she was 

babysitting into the room) Hey guys! Tell me what you think of these poems! Zach: Are these poems about

Toy Story? 

Caro-chan: No. Zach: Then I don't like them. Whitney: Pinchies! (Pinches Wufei) Caro-chan: Whitney, be nice,

we're guests! 

Hunter: Dawen! Dawen! 'Atch! (Plays with the Indiglo nightlight button on Caro-chan's watch) 

Quatre: Oooh! Indiglo! ::plays with the watch with Hunter:: 

Caro-chan: It's unanimous, these poems suck! 'Bye, kids! (Zaps them back to Wisconsin) Sorry about that.

^_^* You still 

rule, Cherry-sama, keep on writing your awesome stories!! (Bows to Cherry, waves at Dilly, glomps

Duo-sama and kisses him 

on the 

cheek, winks at Heero, then disappears in a poof of green smoke, taking Van-sama with her) 

Cleckmoon: Wisconsin! Cheese! Giant Spiders! 

Trowa: No Cleck… No giant spiders… 

Shinigami no Kamikaze writes… 

SnK: Cherry, I was unable to find the salesman who wants to sell you windows. They have the most annoying

habit of 

disappearing when you have a shotgun, or are prepared to turn them into a fuzzy woodland creature. 

Cleckmoon: I'm already a fuzzy woodland creature. But shotguns still scare me. 

But, I managed, so here he is, if ya want him. *hands over Zelda:LTP bunny* 

Kilik:Umm... 'Kaze-chan... who was that..? SnK:If I tell you, I will have to cut out your tounge, because you're

too fine to die. 

Wufei (STILL in Clinic): tOUng iS YUMmmY! 

So, do you still wanna know...? Kilik:....no... it's cool.... SnK:That's what I thought.... hmm.. Heero with blue

hair.. that 

reminds me of... Rudy Roughnight! He's got a horrible 

English name, but is a great lookin' guy, anyway! He'd make a great addition to my video game charater

servents... *snaps her 

finders and a confused 16yr old with blue hair that is nearly identital to Heero's just appears* Rudy:...? 

Cleckmoon: Ooh… Coolidood. 

SnK:*sighs* I forgot, he's as bad as Trowa.. if not worse... a game that 

takes about a minimum of 50 hours to play, and he says one thing. It's something like "I'm sorry, I won't ever

do it again." 

Rudy:... SnK:Anyway, 

Cherry, hiliarious as always.. and I really don't want to even know what the hell Croodlin' Doo is really about...

oh, and by the 

way, here is a copy of the 

picture I took on New Years.. it came out quite well... *hands Cherry 8x11 picture in a frame* The flash really

made Heero's 

tiara sparkle! *disappears 

with Kilik and Rudy.. then a note falls from the back of the picture frame staing in bold black letters

"Deathscythe is the best 

Gundam!!!"* 

Duo: YES! 

Snowgoggles: Mistress of Death writes… 

*rubs head* Still hungover, cannot laugh my ass off. *winces* But it was good as always! *stumbles away* 

Cleckmoon: ::flicks rubberbands:: Bye! 

PS: Site addy: 

http://home.beseen.com/social/mistressofdeath 

Heero: Ooh. Pretty. 

Snowgoggles: Juliana Kintobor writes… 

Yet another brilliant work by Cherry Blossom! Oh, I finally got my butt registered as Evil Chicka (really, that's

me! I swear!) 

but I'm not signed in so that you can recognize me as your dear, dear Juliana... anywhoz, you *are* on my

favorite authors list, 

as promised, and if you don't belive me, go check! YOU ABSOLUTELY RULE! 

Cherry: I love fans. 

Cleckmoon: I wish I had some… 

Snowgoggles: I still love ya, Cleck. Sage, Mistress of Magic… 

*waves at the guys and Cherry* Hi! I'm sorry to tell you this Duo-kun, but I didn't drink any of the spiked

punch that you gave 

me. I am also sorry that I said that you were too cute for words Quatre, it was my fault that those idiotic,

barbaric fangirls 

almost killed you and why Heero's hair turned blue. I have to think of a way to show I'm sorry... I know! *zaps

everybody to a 

gigantic room that has millions of books stacked on shelves* *Sage is sitting in a big desk with a laptop typing

away furiously, 

reminding them of Heero. When she hears a popping sound from the puff of smoke they appeared in, she 

looks up and waves at them.* Sage: Hope you like it! Quatre: Is this a library? Sage: Um...*shuffles her feet

nervously* It's 

actually my work room that I created with my magical powers... Duo: What magical powers? I heard of

authoress powers but 

not MAGICAL powers. Sage: I don't call myself the Mistress of Magic for nothing. Well, 'newayz, I brought

you guys here 

because... I wanted to show you that I'm sorry. And plus, my authoress powers couldn't carry all the gifts that I

got for you all! 

Gomen nasai Cherry-sama for giving Heero the gun that killed the kazoo player. 

Cherry: No prob. We got a saxaphone player now! 

Quatre: ::looks at Kelly, still playing the sax:: Doesn't she need to breathe? 

Cleckmoon: Nope. 

So instead of you 

getting a kazoo player, I'll give you a surround-sound stereo system and all the cd's that you ever wanted!

*snaps her finger 

and the surround-sound stereo system appears in a blue puff of smoke* So you'll never have to listen to a

kazoo, and instead 

listen to the real stuff! 

Cherry: Oooh! 

Here Heero, I'm really 

sorry that your hair turned blue. *hands him a high-tech laptop computer and another gun* *sees the looks

Cherry is giving 

her* It's not a real gun, it's 

a water gun, see! *shoots Wufei with it until he's soaking wet* That, Wufei, is what you get for calling me a

hentai! *sticks her 

tongue out at him* 

Wufei: (Clinic Side) EVIIIIILLLLLL!!!!! 

*whispers to Heero* You still have the grenade launcher I gave you! For Duo, I'll give him...uhh...anything you

want! Just tell 

me, and I'll zap it here for 

you! Trowa, you get a new flute and a kiss on the cheek. And TrowasGirl, this is just a friendly kiss,

remember, he's still 

yours! 

Cleckmoon: No more controversy here! 

Quatre, you get a new 

violin, and a kiss on the lips cuz I like you a lot! 

Quatre: Aww…. Thanks! 

And if anybody complains about this, I will use my magic on you, and you will burn to a crisp!!! And of course,

last but not 

least, even though I'm mad at him, I'll give Wufei...uhh...anything he wants too. Since this is getting long, I guess

I have to send 

you back... *sends everybody back to Cherry's house, but before they could say anything, another POP is

heard, and Sage 

appears with a laptop* Sorry 

bout that, but I wanted to... Cherry, I absolutely LOVE your house!!! Well, what I was saying before was that

I was 

wondering if I could stay for the rest of today's episode and read the rest of the reviews for Matteo, or just to

stay. *snaps her 

finger, and a gigantic chair appears behind Cherry* That's for you Cherry. Hope you like it! *sits on the floor*

Oh yeah, I 

almost forgot, this is for you Matteo. * gives him a cooler, and inside of it he finds food and soda. There is also

headache 

medicine for him too.* 

Cleckmoon: Matteo's not reading now… Snowgoggles, want a break? 

Snowy: SURE! 

Sage: HIYA! 

Cleckmoon: But first…. ::Zaps everyone back to the Satellite Of Cherry Blossom:: 

Sage: Oooh. Nice. 

Snowgoggles: Take it away, Sage! 

Sage: Corazon del Fuego (once and always) writes… (This is fun!) 

*stumbles in the door, having fallen out the window during the party* I don't know what was in that punch...

{deathglare x20 

at Duo} 

Duo: Eeep! 

...but from now on I'm bringing my own beverages to these CPT parties. Just look what happened to Alan!

[Alan: *lies in a 

comatose state on the floor*] 

Duo: Bad me… 

Sheesh! 

Heero: Sheesh… 

Honestly, Cherry-sama you should be a bit more responsible. *reaches into Trowa's hair and pulls a thermos

out of 

bang-space* Ahhh... sweet MOHK... 

(Milk of Human Kindness, ya' know) *chugs MOHK* NOW - I thought that this episode could quite possibly

be called the 

funniest damn thing I have ever read. At last, the /eeeee~eevil/ pink limo is dead. ^_____^ hahahaha... that

ryhmes!! *wonders 

why he wasn't privy to Zechs' and Noin's interlude* Oh well, laterz minna. ^__^ 

Cleckmoon: Know not who I am! For I am Cleckmoon! For you sit infront of your TV and your balls glow in

the dark! 

Sage: Paco (iluvquatre@zyrconn.com) 

LMAO!! this is hysterical!!! *gives everyone pocky* 

Everyone: YES!! 

Mmmm... Pocky... *drool drool* °°...I've only had it like, a couple times, but yeah, I'm 

addicted...^^ oh yeah and CANADA FOREVER!!!! 

Cherry: YES! 

Cleck: NO! 

Sage: Toucan writes: 

Gomen about the books Cherry! I saw them in the store and thought of the G-Boys ^^ Hey, check out #64

^_~ Anyway, 

those poems were the 

crappiest EVER! YOU ROCK, DAZYLUNA2!!!! Jaa! 

Cherry: Whats Number 64? 

Sage: Gundamaniac writes: 

*Wipes tears from eyes* That was sooo funny.....These poems keep getting crappier and crappier. I think you

should let 

Wufei leave before Treize(not 

the hamster) gets there. *Shudders* Yuck......Who'd wanna have sex with him? 

Cleckmoon: Assholes to vex me! 

Duo: Where the heck did THAT come from? 

Not me. I'd rather eat pocky with Duo. Bye!!! 

Duo: More pocky! YEAH! 

Sage: Quaxo The Dark ShinigamiKatt@yahoo.com sez… 

I can't believe it's not butter... Oh wait.. Yeah I can. *Chuckles* *Hands out Pocky and asks why Quatre is

afraid of sheep* 

Quare: Like Guybrush Threepwood is afraid of Porcelain. Same result. 

Trowa: Huh? 

Still looking for those 

poems! If I can't find them, I'll look up something else. 

GWBoyz: NOOOOOOO! 

Oh yeah.. *Flops back down on the same spot on the floor* I'm still dead from laughing so hard and this one

continued to 

crack me up. :-D 

Trowa: Maybe we can kill off all the readers, and then Cherry wont write any more! 

Cherry: Nice try. 

Sage: Meg Uchuno ( with a hangover from champange...... ) sez… 

Ossu Blossom-san. What a kickass party! Itai.....my head. Remind me to lay off the champange..... 

Duo: Weren't you the one with the crowbar and the neon cow? 

Advil.... must find Advil.... ::find advil and chugs pills:: Thank Kami-sama for modern medicine.... Anyways,

this was one funny 

CPT! I adored it! I really did! 

Cleckmoon: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! 

Duo: Huh? 

Cleck: Noting, just wanted to say that. 

That poem that kept going " Yoooo" was werid beyond belife. I pity whatever child has to listen to that! What

wind goes " 

Yooooo" ? I took your advice and got myself a bunch 

of creatures to scare my sister with. may I present Danny Pup, Jade Mara Wolf, 

Cleckmoon: MARA Wolf? Danny Pup? NOOOO!!!! ::hides:: 

Everyone: The HELL? 

Snowgoggles: Eef! Their names from a really really bad Road Rovers fic Cleck tried to MST by herself! It was

HORRIBLE! 

She never finished. She's scarred for life. 

Cleckmoon: AAAAHHHGGGGG!!! 

Cherry: Boy, I hope you didn't just diss out the author… It might be them… 

Xander KiTay, Willow Persia, Ethan Lion, Jessie Camel, Jaina Drake and Darien Tora ( 

named after a friend of mine ). You can tell what they are by there last names! Aren't they kawaii! Jade ripped

a holw in 

Carrie's jeans and Danny ed on her Teen Magizines! ::laughes evily, lightning crashes behind her, woodlen

creatures run in 

terror:: 

Cleckmoon: I am NOT running in terror! DIE!!!! 

Thanks for the great advice! BTW- where the jigoku 

is that pocky? It never arrived! Kuso, Canada has a bad postal service.... Not that I'm dising Canada! I like

Canada! Its 

almost as cool as Chicago (where I currently live ) or China or Japan! Canada! I think there's a song about

Canada.... 

::sings::Blame Canada! Blame Canada! ::relizes what she just sang:: ara ore Kami-sama! That's the South Park

song bashing 

Canada! I REALLY DO LIKE CANADA! I SWEAR ON MY SONY VAIO! 

Duo: Vaio? I WANT! 

I went there last summer. I saw the CN Tower and stayed in the King Edward. I had tea there : ) It ruled.

Itai.... my head.... 

::looks in disdane at the empty 

advil bottle:: This stuff doesn't work! Its making me ramble! Oi, whats this... ::reads lable:: " May cause

sleepyness " Huh? 

Acually... I am feeling 

kinda sle- ::falls over, totally alseep:: 

Cleckmoon: STAY AWAY! Bad Road Roavers! 

Sage: Dark Heart 

That was your funniest yet!!!! *gives Matteo a bear hug* 

Matteo: I'm loved. Aww… 

You read that one soooooo good Matteo-koi! I've had a major change of heart: Matteo has the cutest

@ss!!!!!! (Don't ask 

why I'm suddenly in love with Matteo, I think it's just hormones) 

Matteo: I love attention. It's so rare that I even get it. I don't thing I've been mentioned in the last few reviews

since I woke 

up… 

Sage: Caliko writes: 

You evil onna! :) (smirk) hehehehehhehehehehe Happy new year! 

Cleck: Ah. Short and sweet. Love you! ::bows to Caliko:: 

TrowasGirl juiceica99@hotmail.com 

Cleck: AGGHHHH!!! It's the multiple reviewer from heck! 

Snowgoggles: Calm down Cleck… Uh, Don't kill Cleck, okay? 

*Glares at Trowa* Great party Cherry! Why don't you do the next episode of CPT in the Bahamas? I'll pay

for it. 

Cherry: Actually, we already did! Thanks for the tickets! 

*Hands Cherry Tickets for her Matteo the G-boys and Dilly-sama* Oh I have a surprise for you Cherry!

*Pulls out a very 

startled Zechs from outside* Keep Cherry Company ok? Zechs: Ok. 

Zechs: Wasn't I just in the other room? 

Cleckmoon: Your very popular today. 

Zechs: Can I go back? 

Cherry: NOO! 

Cleckmoon: ::zaps Zechs back into the other room:: Do you want him to suffer like the others here? 

Cherry: YES!! 

*Looks at Trowa, starts crying* Ca...can i just stay here Cherry? Please? *Goes and sits in a chair between

Matteo and 

Trowa* 

Cherry: Wow. Another one. 

Matteo: ::Snuggs TrowasGirl:: Take a nap. 

Trowa: ::sniffs:: I'm loved.. 

Sage: mandy writes: 

looky i am now an author. this was great cherry. i laughed all the way through. and i really need to send you

those poems. oh 

well. and i herd the woman 

comment WUFEI!!!!! (eyes turn into pools of fire and runs after wufei with scottish long sword)now what did i

tell you boy!?! 

(after about 5 mins of 

chasing wufei and him nearly losing his pony tail.) 

Wufei: No! RoNNie WiLL PROtecT mE! 

Ronald Regan: Get away from me, boy! NURSE!!! 

can't wait for for ep.9. GO CANADA!!! to g-boyz: you all know now we are just doing this to annoy ya. later 

Cleckmoon: Sing the Dublin Lulaby! 

Elentari 

Hey, thanks for letting me visit...you saved my sainity (what's left of it)! 

Cleckmoon: That's weird, I'm always afraid of my sanity returning… 

Duo, what was IN that punch?! That was a really killer hangover. Croodling 

doo? CROODILING DOO? 

Quatre: Yep. Croodiling Doo. Relative of Scooby. 

Okay, congratulations Ms. Mary, you recieve the dubious honor of having written the most obnoxious nursery

rhyme in history! 

Never press the button that turns off Gundam Wing in Canada! Don't make everyone suffer..just because the

Cartoon 

Network peeps are idiots! 

Cleckmoon: Now my hate of America returns. ANARCHY!!! 

*starts ranting about the utter injustice of it all* Angel: mmm-kay...You sound like Wufei! *shuts up

immediately* Angel:Thank 

you. Neways..this was 

hilarious. Write more..soon..please? Wheee.....these little dots are fun!.......'K I'll stop now. I've had too much

chocolate 

pocky. Bye! 

Duo: Can we have the pocky you don't want? Please? 

Sage: mitsukai-hime writes: 

Mwahahaha! Great work Cherry-san! Keep writing more! I've brought you all late holiday presents, even

Matteo and Dilly! 

*hands matteo a case of cherry coke and some aspirin, and gives dilly a flamethrower decorated with various

things on fire* 

Dilly: BUUUUURRRRRNNNN!!!!! 

Cleckmoon: Glad I made Quatre pay for the flame retardant building materials… 

And for duo and quatre who are oh-so-kawaii *gives 

duo a scythe with a rubber tip so cherry-san won't have to take it away, and gives quatre a bottomless tea cup

filled with-well, 

tea* 

Duo: YES! Very thoughtfull! 

Quatre: ::sipping tea:: Mmm…. Tea. 

even Trowa and Wu-man! *gives them lots of pocky* 

Trowa: Yay! 

Wufei: (In clinic): YaYaYaYaAY! 

And for Heero, who is my favorite(and has the cutest ass) *gives him a spiffy new beam cannon* but just in

case cherry-san 

takes it away * jumps into heero's lap and makes out with him for a few minutes, gets up, then turns around and

makes out with 

him some 

more* 

Heero: Mmmrph! 

Duo: How come everyone wants to make out with Heero? 

and plent of pocky and cheese for cherry. I've never been to canada, but NJ sucks so I'll agree with you. Just

dont rant about 

it-poor g-boys have allready listened to it enough. Oh well. Can I visit the fic? I'll read letters for matteo. Ja ne,

minna-san, and 

a happy new year to everyone!! 

Cleckmoon: Happy New Year! 

Sage: Our next review is from Rebecca the Great 

I got to glomp Wufei!!!! ^_________^ ::dies a happy happy onna:: ::comes back to life, still a happy happy

onna:: 

^________^ 

Wufie: I LOVE YOU! RONNIE REGAN! 

Poor, poor Ronald Regan: HEEELLLLPPPP!! ::bangs on the door:: LEMMIE OUT! 

Bwahaha! This was funny! Go Cherry! Rockin' party! Well, I's gotta go, my brother is throwing a hissy fit

about my being on 

the computer. Give my love to the bishounen, 

Cherry! Happy new year! ^_^ 

Cherry: Happy New Year! 

Sage: Genesis writes… 

LoL!! I love your CPT, Cheery Blossom! YOU'RE THE BEST!! oh yeah.. AND THANK YOU, THANK

YOU DUO 

FOR DESTROYING RELENA'S BUTT 

UGLY PINK CAR!!! I WUV YOU!!! 

Cherry: Well, it was fun… 

and Heero! Even though you're a hentai I still wuv you too! and if you never get to do anything fun with these

guys... lets go out 

and do something!! want to? YEAH! LET'S GO OUT TO A MOVIE!! ::winks at Heero and hands him a

glass rose and 

kisses him:: 

let me know if you do! 

Heero: I'm actually kinda stuck here for awhile… 

Sage: Evil Anime Chick (linlin55@aol.com) writes: 

::eyes are red from the punch er...whatever was in it:: 

Duo: Possesed Liquor of the DAMNED!!! 

Cleckmoon: ::spits out her Pepsi, which she was in the middle of drinking.:: THAT'S what you put in the punch?

OH MY 

GOD! Duo! Everyone's gonna become a possessed anime otaku under the servitude of Death! 

Duo: And they weren't already? 

Whehehehehe~! *hic* That was some greatt party, yup yup. ::stumbles over her own feet:: You boys didn't

lose your virginity, 

did ya? Matteo ssssssuch a chick magnet. 

Matteo: ::blushes:: 

Did ya record what happened *hic* at the party? Spycams are cool. ::collapses on the floor:: Can't wait 'til

Chinese New year. 

Ish three days of cerebrating. And ish this month too! FIRECRACKERS! 

Dilly: BUUUUURRRNNN!!! 

Whehehehehe~! 

Ugh. ::finally passes out:: 

Cleckmoon: Duo, your evil. 

Duo: Yep! 

Sage: kelly (plutokelly@hotmail.com ) writes… 

Kelly: Hey! My name! But I didn't review… 

Yay! These are great! I had something to say in this review but I just completely forgot it..*sighs* My memory

sucks. Oh well, 

write another one soon! 

^_^ 

Cherry: More people shoule completely forget to review… Would make like much easier.. 

Sage: Nin (nin_tendo15@hotmail.com) 

Cleckmoon: Ooh. Another cool e-mail. 

Hey, Matteo, could I borrow some Halls? I'm sick...;_; and I gave you all of my Halls!!! 

Matteo: Here ya go. ::hands over some Halls:: 

;_; Even worse, my internet was down for a couple days, because ISP broke their contract!! JERKS! (Okay, I

feel better 

now) Those poems are evil! Were those poets on crack??? 

Quatre: There's actually a study going on about that… 

Maybe you could put some crappy CANADIAN poems in the next episode? 

Cleckmoon: We would, but no Canadians are evolved enough to rhyme. 

Cherry: ITAI! 

Cleckmoon: Did that sting, Cherry? 

n_n Poor, poor, G-boyz. ::Gives them all a hug:: At least you got SOME revenge! n_n 

Heero: I like hugs… 

Cherry: Look! Now Heero's going insane! And the Betty Ford Clinic is now shot down to the public due to a

inmate takeover! 

Wufei: ::from Betty Ford Clinic:: I WiLL RulE tHe WORLD!!!!!!!! 

Sage: hawk (hawk_hunter_@hotmail.com) writes… 

cant think of anything to say about this right now, but this is an awesome series, Zechs and Heero both have

nice rears and 

they would make a much better couple than 1+R! 

Cleckmoon: = o.0= (Flat eared, disturbed Cleckmoon, or any lapine) 

Cherry: Uh… ::waves hand infront of Cleck's face:: 

JESUS ROCKS. Think about him as your personal savior, after all he died for you. 

Cleckmoon: ::snaps out of it:: Huh? Oh, a Christian. HI! 

Happy New year....hey cherry, Zechs is right behind you.* Zechs walks up* Cherry, will you marry me? 

Cherry: YES! 

Zechs: Where do I keep coming from? 

Cleckmoon: Dunno. ::zaps Zechs back:: 

Cherry: Cleck, I will kill you. 

Cleck: Na ya wont. 

*Hawk gives Hiro a gun and Cherry doesn't see it.* 

Cleckmoon: ::but she does see it:: Nice try. ::zaps away gun:: 

Heero: Aww… 

Cherry: Nice spotting, Cleck. 

Sage: Cleckmoon writes… 

Snowgoggles: Hey! It's you! 

Cleckmoon: Yop! Read on, Sage. 

Cleckmoon: Lava Lamp! LAVA LAMP! Happy New Year! I invited the entire cast of the Underground! 

Larrionov: Lets party like it's 1989! 

Flypipe: What? 

Larrionov: 89! The year the Berlin wall fell! I got soooo buzzed that night. 

Kelly: Ugh... Hey! Cherry! I'll be your new muscian! But i'm playing the alto sax. 

Stix: Yes! Give her something to do! She's been adding sterio systems onto my guns! The Wolf: How did I

get here? ::looks 

at Heero:: Man, that guy looks just like me... Hiya Cherry! Heard you like the Underground so much, So we

decided to give 

you a SPECIAL UNDERGROUND SUPRISE! 

Larrionov: Yeah, but Clecky still has to post it. So keep checking FF.net for your suprise. It should come

sooner or later... 

Probably later.... 

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE UNDERGROUND CAST!! 

Harry: ::purrs: 

Cherry: hey! When am I getting that surprise? 

Cleckmoon: ::hides something behind her back:: Laaattterrrr…. 

Cleckmoon! Patron saint of Moxie Mints, wearer of the holy red turtleneck, keeper of Zechs's red undershirt,

holy sayer of 

'Doit', 'Farfenuggle', 'Dragon Poo', 'Squick', and 'Holy mother of god, my tighty whities are stuck to my armpit!'

Heero: Doit? 

Duo: Farenuggle! 

Trowa: Dragon Poo. 

Quatre: Squick! 

Matteo: Holy mother of god, my tightie whities are stuck to my armpit? The hell? 

Cleckimoon: That's right! And don't you forget it! 

Sailor Ariel (can't sign in) 

01-02-2001 12:05 PM 

WooHoo!Party!Yes,Quatre...I'll protect you from the sheep... *snickers* Hey! Why did I have to watch

Zechs and Noin get 

it on? I don't deserve that! 

Cleckmoon: I do! 

*looks at her songfics* Oh. Maybe I do. 

Cleckmoon: We all do! 

Too-Lazy-To-Sign-In-Ree 

B'ah, yes, Ree's a lazy buttmunch. Ree doesn't have the energy to sign in. *sigh* Ree's also talking in third

person today! 

*grin* Ree says it's third person day today, because she says so! So Ree says: Up up up! Everyone! Talk in

third person! 

Cleckmoon: Cleckmoon is confused. Cleckmoon is fearfull of Ree. Cleckmoon wishes that Reviewers Corner

was over. 

Snowgoggles: Snowgoggles agrees! 

^_^ Everyone else: *sweatdrop* Ree: Eh-heh-heh. Or maybe not. Anyway, Ree loved this and can't wait for

the next episode! 

She nearly died laughing and choked on her Hershey's Chocolate Kisses! 

Trowa: See! We can kill them all off! 

Huzzah! ::Tosses confetti and other things (and not because of New Years O.o) in the air:: Whoo-hoo!

....Ohhh. And Cherry. 

*grin* Ree knows a 

coolskies Canada song! ::Clears her throat and GLARES at all the G-boys:: Try and stop Ree and she'll rip off

your heads and 

shove them so far down 

your decapitated bodies a HEART SURGEON will have to remove them and then she'll feed the rest of the

parts to her dogs 

while it's still warm! 

GWBoyz : o_0; 

::growl:: Got it? Okay. Let's go! ::Sings (Yes, Ree's going to sing the entire song. Prepare thyself, ye vile

fiends!):: 

Cleckmoon: Warning! Warning! Will Robinson! 

Welcome to Canada, it's the Maple 

Leaf State. Canada, oh Canada it's great! The people are nice and they speak French too. If you don't like it,

man, you sniff 

glue. The Great White North, 

their kilts are plaid, hosers take off, it's not half bad. I want to be where the yaks can run free, where Royal

Mounties can 

arrest me! Let's go to Canada, 

let's leave today, Canada, oh, Canada, I Si Vous Plait! They've got trees, and mooses, and sled clogs, lots of

lumber, and 

lumberjacks, and logs! We all 

think it's kind of a drag, that you have to go there to get milk in a bag. They say "eh?" instead of "what?" or

"duh?", that's the 

mighty power of Canada. I 

want to be where the lemmings run into the sea, where the marmosets can attack me! Please, please, explain to

me, how this 

all has come to be, we 

forgot to mention something here. Did we say that William Shatner is a native citizen? And Slurpees made from

venison, that's 

deer. ::Stops singing:: 

Everyone else: O.O What the hell was that?! 

Cleckmoon: Slurpies made from venison? That's a new use for deer meat… 

Ree: ^_^ Ree says it's a song by Five Iron Frenzy, and she doesn't own it (x.x Ree has gotten to the point

where she has to put 

disclaimers in her REVIEWS. Paranoid? You bet'cha), but she DOES own the CD and she thinks it's an

awesome song! ^_^ 

SO 

YAY!! ... oh. o.o ::apologetic grin:: Ree also says she's sorry for never giving any of you gifts for the Holidays

or ever 

reviewing (x.x Ree's a little behind), BUT! 

Duo: Is she gonna stop any time soon? 

Cherry and Cleck: ::monotone: No. 

Snowgoggles: This goes on for another PAGE! 

She thinks that this review is long enough for them all! BWAHAHA! ::bursts into a fit of giggles:: Anyway, Ree

stopped putting 

together her Altron Model Kit to write this frickin' review... So you'd all better enjoy it! 

Cleckmoon: Now I'm gonna go insane.. I'm not gonna survive my first Reviewer's Corner… 

And... Ree's... sick of talking in third person. Okay. I'm stopping now. 

*Phew!* that was annoying. Anyway. ::Glowers menacingly at them all:: You'd BETTER like my review, or

ELSE!! I had to 

pause in constructing my 

absolutely FLAWLESS model of Altron for this! 

Trowa: Did you have to? 

Oh... ^_^ Hehe. And Wu-bear, don't worry, I'll take good care of it. ::Snuzzles the little model kit

affectionately:: It'll go on my 

special shelf with Mercurius and Sandrock models. ^^ ... oh. Um. ::Inches away from the potentially jealous

and definitely 

dangerous pilots:: Sorry Trowa, Heero, Duo. Don't have yours put together yet. HeavyArms looked REAL

hard to put 

together, so it's still on my piano 

bench, and I don't have enough money to buy Wing Zero (But I have the Mercurius o.O), and, uhh... I never

plan on buying 

yours, Duo, because I wanna keep my head on my shoulders. You see, my Duo-obsessed friend, Sonja (AKA

Kali Jade here 

on fanfiction.net *grin*) would kill me if I ever came in contact that has anything to do with you! Yes, she's

THAT 

overprotective! Sonja: ::Appears in a glittery splash of purple smoke:: *Glare* Damn right! Ree: O.O!

Sonja-onni! Sonja: 

*glare* Dun' call me that! Leave MY Duo alone! *double-glare* And if I catch you with a Deathscythe or a

Deathscythe Hell 

model kit I'll have your hide! ::Shakes fist threateningly:: I mean it! ... Oh. And Ree? Ree: o.o Yes, Sonja-onni?

Sonja: This 

review's getting WAY 

too long. Cherry's bound to be annoyed by now. 

Cleckmoon: And I'm bound to be DEAD by now. But I'm not. God has forsaken me yet again. Sigh…. 

Ree: ^_^ Okay, Sonja-onni. Sonja: *SMACK!* And DON'T call me that! ::Disappears in a glittering splash

of some weird 

mix of orange and green smoke:: Ree: O.o Orange and green? Ewww. Ugly. Sonja: *just a voice-over now*

WHAT?! Ree: 

O.O! 

Nothing! It's beautiful! *sweatdrop* Everything about you's beautiful, Sonja. Sonja: Thought so. ::Voice

disappears:: Ree: 

*Phew*. Okay. Anyway. 

Where was I? ... ah, yes. I'm SORRY I don't have any gifts for any of you. 

Cleckmoon: Sigh…. Everyone else gets gifts… I get none… I'm so unloved. 

^^ ::Gives them her pocket lint and some corn flakes:: That's all I have right 

now. And this. ::Gets out her pretty neon green kazoo that she won at a carnival last year O.o:: I can't supply a

kazoo player, 

unless you'd like ME to play it -- which I guess I'd be willing to do O.o -- but I CAN supply a pretty kazoo.

Oh! And watch 

this! ::Presses a bright red button on the kazoo (yeah, MORE buttons o.o) and the Canadian flag pops out::

^_^ *sing* 

Welcome to Canada, it's the Maple Leaf State! *Sound of record scratching* 

Cleckmoon: ::Slams head against a bulkhead:: NO! ::slam:: MORE! ::slam:: CANADA! ::slam:: 

Err. Yeah. ::Gives 'em the kazoo:: I might be back later to review once I'm signed in. *wink* Ya never know.

::evil cackling:: 

KYAHAHAHA! YOU'VE 

NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! ::Flashes them all the V-sign again winks again:: Ciao! ::Disappears in a

burst of Hershey's 

Chocolate Kisses... whiiiich 

have now been scattered about the room to make a total, chocolate-y mess of things! Muahaha!:: Sonja: ::Still

a voice-over:: 

Wow, what a long review. 

Ree: ::Now a voice-over, also:: Tell me about it. That sucked ass. *Sound of Ree getting smacked by Sonja*

Sonja: Dun' say 

bad words! This review was supposed to stay G! 

Cherry: it stopped being G when Cleck started bleeding on the bulkhead. 

Cleckmoon: ::slam!:: Lord, take me now! ::slam:: 

Ree: Rut-roh... 

Cherry: Cleck, please stop doing that… Your head's not that thick… 

::Out of nowhere, BunnieGunniez pops in:: 

BG: AGH! Cleckers! ::yanks Cleck away from the bulkhead:: Subba to the subba! QUIT IT! 

Cleck ::dazed:: Huh? 

BG: As an official Crazy Girl, you are NOT allowed to slam your head against a bulkhead! 

Cleckmoon: Where the hell did that rule come from? 

BG: ::takes out a looooong list of rules and other stuff:: Right here. It was just added by Claire. ::points to a

rule:: 

Heero: ::reads:: Rule 457. No offering of sexual favors to other members to get new club members into the

Crazy Girls. 

BG: ::baps Heero:: Not that one! :: points to a rule:: No slamming your head into ship sides of ANY type, even

if the hamsters 

tell you to. Now, that stated, I'm leaving. I have a hovel to improve. ::disappears:: 

Cleckmoon: But…. I cant go on…. 

BG: ::from afar:: Use your authoress powers, dope! 

Cleckmoon: Oh yeah! Duh! ::snaps fingers:: 

::time pauses for a few hours. During that time, Cleckmoon takes a jaunt down to Earth, grabs a case of cold

Pepsi, visits 

Japan, annoys a Royal British Guard, and then jaunts back up to the Satellite.:: 

Cleckmoon: Ah! I feel much better. ::snaps everyone put of her time warp:: 

Duo: ::blinks:: Why is Aqua playing on the speakers? 

::Back From Mars, by Aqua, is playing on the surround sound system:: 

Cleckmoon: I wanted it to. Shaddap. NEXT REVIEW! ::takes a sip of Pepsi:: 

Sage: A Blank Space Writes…. 

YAY! Party! *is high/drunk/whatever from the punch still* Oi...anyway, I'll agree with you, Cherry, Zechs' ass

is just plain 

hotter than all the other guys on the show. 

Cherry: Damn right! Now, if only Cleck would stop zapping him away to Zoin… 

Cleckmoon: I'm compelled to. I love the couple more then the individuals. 

Poor Dilly, not enough stuff to burn is there? I know how ya feel, cuz I'm a pyro too! 

Cleckmoon: Me too! 

Duo: Me too! 

Wufei: ::from Betty Ford Clinic: Meeeee tOOOO!!! 

BBBUUUURRRRRNNNN!!! Uh...yeah...*gives Trowa 

some choclate* It's okay my little clown-kun...You're doing great! *zaps Zechs into Cherry's room* A present

cause you 

reviewed my new story ^.^ 

Cleckmoon: ::turns the Zechs in Cherry's room into a Zechs Plushie.:: Please stop zapping Zechs around. Its not

good for his 

ass. 

Sage: little green (lil_geen@caramail.com) writes…. 

Wheeeeee!!! that was soooo good!! Happy new year CherryB chaaaan!! [Treize raises his glass of carrot

champagne] 

Snowgoggles: Ah! Hello Treize! ::waves:: 

Aaaah... It cheered me to read a new crappy! My sis' has been listening to Whitney Houston & Enrique

Iglesias in repeat mode 

for almost an hour now, and I felt like my head was gonna explode... I told her maybe it could be toxic for

Treize, but I've been 

answered that there were no scientific proofs (Which is right, BTW), So we both 

needed a good laugh [A textbook just flew in my direction becuz' I sang ::Over and over I dreamed of this

night/ I want to 

squish you:: ... I've been answered that those WEREN'T the lyrics... I know, thanx... -_-] Anyway... That was

one of the most 

hilarious parts, I fell of my chair at the part with the aliens! ^_^ And Treize didn't laugh at all cuz' he was busy

testing his new 

cotton-wool ball... 

Snowgoggles: Cotton… Mmmm… 

N.B - Can I be here to witness more hentai scenes with a box of pop corn again?? 

Sage: Lucky Yuy and Miaka Maxwell and My friend Vanessa who just happens to be right here right now

writes… 

Lucky:She still didn't come back....Miaka:At least we have ~evil corny music~VANESSA!

Vanessa:WHAZZAP! 

Miaka:WHAZZAP! 

Lucky:WHAZZAP!C'Mon Guys join in too! All G-Boyz,Cherry and 

Matteo:WHAZZAP!!!!!Lucky:~smiles~Good.Lucky:Forget Chetiche.We 

have.....MARISSA!~cue to corny music~Marissa hasn't seen the wonders of GW cos' she just started

watching DBZ AND 

CARTOON NETWORK TO 

GW OFF THE AIR! 

All: GASP! 

Miaka:They replaced it with BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!! 

All: GASP! 

Wufei+Ronald Regan: GASP! 

Vanessa:DU~UO!As Shinigami make CN get GW back on the air again.... Miaka:I 

heard they were gonna stick Original Mobile Suit Gundam on.... Lucky:And Outlaw Star. ~crappy Toonami

announcer(not 

TOM or Sara)~Outlaw 

Star!Premiring Monday January 15 at 6.5pm Be there. Everyone:Uh...yeah. Lucky:Okay,nuff rambling.Just

continue the series 

and if you don't ~takes 

Zechs~His Butt Will Get Plasic Sugery And It Will Look Like A Big Old Fat Dude's Butt! Zechs;Please save

my butt.... 

Cherry: NOOOOOO!!! 

Cleckmoon: NOOOO!!! ::zaps Zechs back to the other room:: 

Noin: ::from other room:: YES! Oh god YES! 

GWBoys: o.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Cleckmoon: Eeek! I'm drowning in sweatdrops! 

Miaka:~smirk~Cos' EVERYONE 

knows Duo Has the Cutest! Lucky:No Heero! Vanessa:No way!Quatre Does! Marissa:I like Trowa's... (My

VERY 

ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER)NO!WUFEI HAS THE

BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone cept' Wuffie-Chan:Yeah.... 

Wufei: ::from Clinic: i'M back from MARS!!! 

Lucky:Umm...okay I guess I better leave now.Took up too much room already...JA! Miaka:Duo's the

cutest!Later! 

Marissa:No Gohan and Trowa!Uhh 

see ya! MVALS:I LOVE YOU WU-BEAR! TTYL! Vannessa:~whispers to Quatre~ Quatre:~turns red and

blood goes out 

his nose~ Vanessa:Later,Luva! 

All:BUH-BYE! 

All: Buh-BYE! 

Sage: Ginga (ginganokiniro@yahoo.com) writes… 

::wobbles around drunkenly:: I *hic* loved dat one...poems are *hic* so cool...heehee...great punch ya made,

Duo! Happy 

*hic* New Years!! 

Heeheehee... ::falls down and starts twitching:: 

Duo: Twitchy juice! Whooo! 

Sage: Cherry Blossom writes… 

Cleckmoon: Huh? Reviewing your own fic, Cherry? 

Cherry: hey… Yeah… 

What happened to my formatting! My Crappy Poem Theater's are so little and curvy! Stupid word processor

from HELL. 

Cleck: it looked fine to me… 

*goes off grumbling* 

Everyone: ::waves:: BYE! 

::Silence for a few minutes:: 

Cleckmoon: Sage? Next review? 

Sage: There are none. 

Trowa: ::snaps out of deep sleep, Trowa'sGirl asleep and drooling in his lap.:: Huh? Over? 

Quatre: Huh? Over? 

CRAPPY POEM THEATER (The Real Part) 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! NOTHING! Except 'The Underground', but nobody wants it. CPT is all

Cherry Blossoms! 

I'm Cleckmoon! Wanna read something I wrote and partially own? Read 'The Underground'. 

Snowgoggles: Nice plug, Cleck. 

Duo: I just noticed something. 

Heero: ::smugly:: Did it hurt? 

Duo: Shaddap! No, I just noticed we have Sage and TrowasGirl in the same room. 

Heero: Very smart, Duo. Relevance? 

Duo: Didn't they try to kill each other for Trowa's love in CPT 6? 

Cleckmoon: Ooops… 

Sage: Hey! I just remembered that too! Why cant I drool in Trowa's lap? I read a bunch of those reviews! 

Cleckmoon: I know how to solve this. Sage, Thanks for reading, have a statue made of pocky, which depicts

Trowa at his 

cutest. Good for eating, displaying, or eating and displaying at the same time! BYE! ::zaps Sage away::

TrowasGirl Here is a 

Plushie Trowa for you to snuggle at all times. BYE! ::zaps away:: 

Snowgoggles: Ooh. That was simple. What now? 

Cherry: Well, for the viewers that read through all of the reviews and reviewers corner, I commend your

bravery and loyalty. 

::Kellys turns off the Stereo, and plays the Jurassic Park Theme song:: 

Cleckmoon: But for those who just skimmed through to see what comments we made on your review, and

them popped in at 

the beginning of the REAL CPT, we commend your wisdom and foresight! 

::Kelly launches into the Indiana Jones Theme, all on her Saxaphone:: 

Cleckmoon: Now, For those who skimmed throught, here is an overview of what happened in the Reviewers

Corner! 

-Cherry was presented with a nice Naked Treize Award from Lady Canterbury! Cleckmoon got

nothing. 

-The Gwboys were showered with many presents and candied goods! Cleckmoon got nothing. 

- Ai tried to kill Cherry! Cleckmoon stopped the carnage, and now has a big bandage on her forepaw.

She, again, got nothing. 

-Wufei went insane, was sent to the Betty Ford Clinic, and is now making good friends with Ronald

Regan! 

-Zechs was zapped in many times! Cleckmoon zapped in Noin! Noin chassed Cherry around the

Satellite a few times for groping Zechs! Cleckmoon only pinched his ass once. Now, Zechs and Noin

are in another room, doing whatever they…. Are doing. 

-Someone named Too-Lazy-To-Sign-In-Ree tortured us with a two page long review! Cleckmon

almost went insane because of this! 

-Snowgoggles, Cleckmoon's Muse Of The Week, read half of the reviews. Sage was nice enough to

come in and take over for a bit. 

-TrowasGirl took a nap! 

-Trowa came up with the idea of killing off all the reviewers so Cherry's fan base would be

destroyed! It may yet work… 

-Cleckmoon went insane for a bit! Then she stopped time for a bit, went on a mini-vacation, and came

back to the Satellite. She got a case of Pepsi. 

-Everyone is now on the Satellite Of Cherry Blossom! 

-Cleckmoon got nothing! Shower her with gifts, people! Or at least read 'The Underground'! 

-Reviewers Corner was 45 pages long on Microsoft Word! EEEEEK! 

Cleckmoon: That sums it all up pretty much. 

Duo: So, wot now? 

Cleckmoon: We zap out Cherry And Matteo. Bye guys! 

Cherry: Hey! What the…. ::ZAP!:: 

Cleckmoon: That was fun. Now, Zap in Zechs and Noin! 

::Zechs and Noin are zapped in, wearing clothes, thank god…:: 

Cleckmoon: If you have not noticed, I am a 6x9-shipper… 

Zechs: Why am I continually being zapped places? It's not fun. 

Noin: Why are we still here? 

Cleckmoon: Someone has to replace Wufei and Quatre. 

Quatre: What? 

Snowgoggles: That RIGHT! Since Mistress Storm Crow got on my good side, and Everyone likes Quatre, I

will be giving Quatre to Storm Crow for one episode! She is inclined to share Quatre with anyone who wishes

to visit, fondle, kiss, or see Quatre. Donations will be taken in, and used to fund the upkeep of the Satellite! 

::Quatre is Zapped away:: 

Noin: I just had a foreboding sense of doom sweep over me… 

Duo: Don't worry. Here, it's normal. 

Cleckmoon: NOW! Lets have some fun! Snowgoggles! Take the helm! 

::klaxons start flashing:: 

Duo: Ahh! We're under attack! 

Zechs: No! It's Even worse! 

Everyone: IT'S CRAPPY POEM-SCI! 

::Everyone starts to panic. The doors to the theater open:: 

::doors sequence:: 

(5) A Gundam cockpit door. You jump in eagerly, but find it's just a door, not the entrance to

Deathsythe. 

(4) A Relena Hater. You put a Relena Lover next to it, and watch the two battle it out. 

(3) A Jenga tower. You gleefully kick it over, watching it fall. 

(2) Its General Septum. You kick him in the balls a few times, laugh at him, and go on to the next

door. 

(1)A heavy wooden door. It falls to the ground, missing you by inches. 

(Theater) 

(The boys and two girls sit in this order. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Cleckmoon, Zechs, and Noin. They are

silhouetted in standard MST fashion) 

(The poem begins to appear on the screen, with the voice of Sean Connery narrating) 

Cleckmoon: If it's Sean Connery, it cant be that bad. 

Heero: Yes it can. It could be a bad James Bond fic. 

Cleckmoon: NOTHING with Sean Connery can be bad. 

Duo: Except this. 

Cleckmoon: 'Zactly. 

**The Passionate Shepherd To His Love **

Trowa: Hey! This sounds like a hentai! You never said anything about them! 

Cleckmoon: It's not a hentai. Trust me. Unless someone makes it, that is. ::Powerglare at Duo:: 

Duo: What did I do? 

****

By: Christopher Marlowe 

Cleckmoon: Just to let all of you know, Yes, he is dead. 

****

Come live with me and be my Love, 

Duo: Where we will have hot, wild, dirty…. 

Cleckmoon: Ahem. 

Duo: …Socks. What did you think I was gonna say? 

****

And we will all the pleasures prove 

That hills and valleys, dales and fields, 

Or woods or sleepy mountain yields. 

Heero: I yield for no man. 

****

And we will sit upon the rocks, 

Zechs: And spread our deli bagels with Lox. 

**And see the shepherds feed their flocks **

Noin: Live Flesh. 

Duo: Eww. 

**By shallow rivers, to whose falls **

Heero: Whoops! 

****

Melodious birds sing madrigals. 

Cleckmoon: Yeah right. Their singing Shaggy, and you know it! 

****

And I will make thee beds of roses 

Duo: Thorns and bugs included. 

****

And a thousand fragrant posies; 

A cap of flowers, and a kirtle 

Trowa: Getcher' flower power, cap and kirtles 'ere! 

**Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle; **

Noin: Ick. Embroidery. I hate that stuff. 

****

A gown made of the finest wool 

Zechs: Which will itch and scratch too! 

****

Which from our pretty lambs we pull; 

Heero: Noo, don't do that. Think of the Lamb's feelings. 

****

Fair-lined slippers for the cold, 

With buckles of the purest gold; 

Duo: Aren't shepherds usual the poor type? 

****

A belt of straw and ivy buds 

With coral clasps and amber studs: 

Trowa: With ancient dead mosquitoes and bugs stuck in the sap. 

**And if these pleasures may thee move **

Zechs: Whee! I'm flying! ::Stands, flaps arms:: 

Cleckmoon: Wow. He IS Birdman. 

**Come live with me and be my Love. **

Noin: Ahhhhh…. No. 

The shepherd swains shall dance and sing 

Cleckmoon: Dance and sing, for the wild goose is KING! 

Duo: Read much Redwall lately, Cleck? 

**For thy delight each May morning: **

Cleckmoon: Hey, I'm offended. I was BORN in May. 

**If these delights thy mind may move, **

All: They don't. 

****

Then live with me and be my Love. 

Noin: Man, what was that guy ON? 

Zechs: He must have had an obsession with Shepard's or something.. 

Cleckmoon: Just wait. In the next poem, the shepherd gets dumped. 

Trowa: Oooh. 

****

The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd 

By: Sir Walter Raleigh 

Cleckmoon: He's dead too. 

Trowa: Yay. Rejoice. 

**If all the world and love were young, **

Heero: Which it's not. 

**And truth in every shepherd's tongue, **

Duo: I like cow tongue! It tastes great with gravy. 

Zechs: ::To Noin:: I like your tongue. Can I have some? 

Noin: Not now. 

Cleckmoon: Yo! Watch the poem! 

**These pretty pleasures might me move **

Heero: Cow Tounge? 

****

To live with thee and be thy love. 

**Time drives the flocks from field to fold, **

Trowa: Like sheep to the slaughter. 

**When rivers rage and rocks grow cold, **

Zechs: Aww. No sunlit warm rocks upon which to make love upon. 

Noin: My heart bleeds. 

**And Philomel becometh dumb; **

Cleckmoon: And nightingales become stupid. 

**The rest complains of cares to come. **

Trowa: Oh, it would complain about anything. 

**The flowers do fade, and wanton fields **

Heero: And wanton guys… 

**To wayward winter reckoning yields; **

Duo: Snow is pretty! Don't diss snow! 

****

A honey tongue, a heart of gall, 

Cleckmoon: Gall bladders and hearts are not the same thing, Sir Walter. 

Zechs: How did this guy get to be a 'Sir'? Did he kill some enemy with his poetry? 

****

Is fancy's spring, but sorrow's fall. 

Noin: Ooh. Pretty line. 

Cleckmoon: One of the only. 

****

Thy gowns, thy shoes, thy beds of roses, 

Heero: Died. 

****

Thy cap, thy kirtle, and thy posies 

Trowa: Also died. 

**Soon break, soon wither, soon forgotten,-- **

Duo: Leave you naked. 

****

In folly ripe, in reason rotten. 

Cleckmoon: Yum. 

**Thy belt of straw and ivy buds, **

The coral clasps and amber studs, 

Zechs: With dino DNA of old… 

****

All these in me no means can move 

Noin: Yer gonna be moving if there is T-Rex DNA in that bug, girl! 

****

To come to thee and be thy love. 

All: SUCKERED! 

****

But could youth last and love still breed, 

Duo: Hehe… 

****

Had joys no date nor age no need, 

Cleckmoon: I don't have a date for Valentines… 

Trowa: It's Valentines day? 

Cleckmoon: Yeah! And I'm pissed off! I got NOTHING! 

****

Then these delights my mind might move 

To live with thee and be thy love. 

Trowa: But she's NOT! 

Zechs: Owch. That guy got dumped. 

Noin: Nice way to dump a guy... 

Cleckmoon: Note that the reply was written after the origianl author of 'Passionate Shepard' was dead. 

Trowa: Ooh. 

Cleckmoon: Here's a kinda hentai one… 

****

To The Virgins 

Zechs: This doesn't apply to us. Can we leave? 

Noin: Please? 

Cleckmoon: Nope. 

By: Robert Herrick 

Cleckmoon: I think he's dead. 

Trowa: Eugh. He can still come back and haunt us. 

**Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, **

Old time is still a-flying; 

Cleckmoon: Time is a weird thing. It's always going slow at the moment, but it was always faster before. 

**And this same flower that smiles today **

Trowa: Ahh… The flower of virginity. 

Duo: Yeah, yeah. Who wants to pop it? 

Cleckmoon: ::zaps in a foam bat with built in electric shock. Baps Duo none-too-lightly:: 

Duo: Gyah! Devil foam bat! 

**Tomorrow will be dying. **

Heero: it's DEAD! 

Zechs: Dead! 

Heero: DEAAAAAADDD! 

**The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun, **

Noin: Light imagery. Pretty. 

** The higher he's a-getting, **

Duo: Mister sun's on CRACK! 

**The sooner will his race be run, **

Heero: No, look, he's on speed now! 

**And nearer he's to setting. **

Trowa: No, wait, he's on depressants now. 

Duo: Will he just OD already? 

**That age is best which is the first, **

Noin: Oh yeah. Life before sex is ALWAYS good. 

Cleckmoon: I have yet to disprove that theory… But so far, I think life before sex sucks. 

Heero: You're a virgin, Cleck? 

Cleckmoon: Hell, I'm only 15, mon. And anyway, most people, guys in particular, are idiots. Do I really wanna have anything

more to do with idiots then I have to? 

Zechs: If your friend BunnieGunniez was here, I know exactly what she would say. 

Cleckmoon: Oh, to predictable. 

All: TOO MUCH INFORMATION, CLECKERS!!! 

**When youth and blood are warmer; **

Duo: I knew it! Their vampires! 

**But being spent, the worse, and worst **

Noin: Naaah. Sex is good. Period. 

**Times still succeed the former. **

Heero: Whatever. 

**Then be not coy, but use your time, **

Trowa: Laugh at your pregnant, un-virgin friends! 

Duo: What about Mary? She was a virgin. And a saint. 

Heero: Weren't all female saints virgins? 

**And, while ye may, go marry; **

Cleckmoon: And play with bondage toys. 

**For, having lost but once your prime, **

Noin: 'Scuze ME, mister Robert Herrick, but you do NOT loose your prime by having sex. Hell, I still got it. 

**You may forever tarry. **

Duo: Yeah! Live your life as a nun! 

Heero: Is it over? 

Zechs: Yeah. 

Cleckmoon: Kay, this one is real short. 

Duo: YES! 

****

We Real Cool 

Duo: I agree. 

****

By: Gwendolyn Brooks 

Cleckmoon: Drat. A female. Guess the species isn't perfect. 

****

The Pool Players 

Duo: I like polo better. 

**Seven at the Golden Shovel **

Heero: Six at the Silver Spade. 

Trowa: Five at the Copper Cutter-thingies 

**We real cool. We **

Zechs: Don't finish sentences, obviously. 

** Left school. We **

Noin: Sniff glue. 

**Lurk late. We **

Heero: Pilot Gundams. 

Duo: Hellz yeah! 

**Strike straight. We **

Duo: Eat cats. 

Cleckmoon: = =o.0;= = Ewww! ::baps Duo with electrified foam bat:: 

::BRZAP!:: 

Duo: Owch! 

****

Sing sin. We 

Thin Gin. We 

Noin: Met a guy named 'Jim'. 

****

Jazz June. We 

Duo: Ate some more cats. 

::BRZAP!:: 

Duo: Heheh… Hadda get it out. 

****

Die soon. 

All: YAY! 

Zechs: Party! 

Heero: The door's opening. 

Duo: Whoo! Lets get outta here! 

::Doors sequence:: 

-SOCB- 

::The main room is now decorated with paper hearts, cut out of old Reviews. Chocolate candies lay all around

in little bowls. On the table, are five boxes of chocolate candies, and a strange wrapped box for Cleckmoon:: 

Snowgoggles: Hi guys! Hope you like the stuff I got you. Happy Valentines Day! 

Cleckmoon: ::Opens box. Inside, is a milk chocolate figure of a Poogle, and a plue Poogle plushie:: Aww!

Snowgoggles! ::Snuggles the Poogle:: Ya didn't have too. 

Duo: CHOCOLATE! YES! ::dives for his box:: 

Heero: Carmel Creams only? How did you know my favorite? 

Snowgoggles: I guessed. 

Cleckmoon: Liar. 

Zechs: Can we go now? 

Cleckmoon: Not yet! First, We zap CB and Matteo back in. 

::Cherry and Matteo appear:: 

Matteo: Chocolate! 

Cherry: Hey, how did the Theater work? 

Cleckmoon: Great. And, I have something for you. 

Cherry: What? 

::Cleckmoon zaps a box out of her personal hammer space, It has air holes poked in it, and wiggles slightly.

Cleckmoon pulls back a flap.:: 

Cleckmoon: Here's your special Underground Surprise, Cherry! 

::Out of the box, pops the most adorable Kiua ever. It's a cute kitty cat with over-large ears and big eyes, now

about the size of a normal house cat, soon to become the size of a German Shepard. It has an odd coat pattern,

pure white, with a crimson stripe up it's forehead:: 

Cherry: Awwww! 

::The Kiua leaps into Cherry's arms, and mews.:: 

Cleckmoon: Take good care of her, Cherry. 

Cherry: CUTE! Aww, Thanks Clecky! 

Cleckmoon: Aww, no prob. Just saved your life before, then gave you a pet. No need to thank me. Oh yeah,

and Snowgoggles is no longer gonna be my muse. 

Matteo: Aww. But she's so cute! 

Cleckmoon: She's signed on as the Satellite Of Cherry Blossom engineer, pilot, and executive officer! 

Snowgoggles: Yep! I may not have thumbs, but I can drive all the same! 

Duo: CHOCOLATE! 

Heero: Get him away from me. 

Zechs: Happy Valentines Day, everyone! 

Noin: HAPPY V-DAY! 

Wufie (From Clinic): RED!!! AHHHH!!!!!! 

Ronald Regan (From Clinic): Warden! 

::General chaos reigns on the main deck, just how it's supposed to be. Kelly pops in a few CD's, and music

rocks the satellite. Cherry's Kiua purrs sweetly:: 

Snowgoggles: Hey! Thanks for reading this CPT. This is Snowgoggles, Chief of the Satellite Of Cherry

Blossom, reminding you to surf safe, and have a happy valentines day! 

::zap out::


End file.
